We Meet Again
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: BEING REVAMPED. I'm rewriting all the chapters so they fit my new writing capabilities. Trust me, it'll be better when i've gone through it. :D
1. We Miss Each Other

**Uhhhm...** **do to popular demands and death threats I have decided on doing a sequel. But it was pretty much expected after the ending of my X-Men story. This is the first chapter, were skipping ahead a few years, i'm still working on a plot, so gimme some time to sort it all out. Heres the intoduction anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood. Only Serah.**

* * *

**Serah**

It was three years later. I was twenty years old now. Not a day had gone by that I didn't think of him, and that day I left the Brotherhood. It seemed the more I thought about him, the more I loved him. But I hadn't seen him in three years. He must have moved on. We never really even WERE together. It was just that one kiss. One little goodbye kiss. He must have moved on by now. I had seen him on the news a few times. Him and the rest of the Brotherhood. I lived on my own, normally in the woods, but once a week I bundled myself up, and went into the city. For two reasons. One, I craved a burger, and Two, I wanted to check out the news. The Mutant Registration Act was close to being put into action, so I knew the Brotherhood would have started being more active. Which meant I might get the chance to see him. The Toad. Mort.

I also saw stuff about the X-Men. How I hated them. If they had left me alone from the beginning I would have never left the Brotherhood. But I had. It was too late now, though. With a deep sigh I sat down on the curb of an empty New York Street. I really did miss him. I looked up at the overcast sky and hmphed. Rain. I should have started to head back to the woods. To the old spot where I had made that little hut three years ago. Thats where I technically lived. I truly had made it very nice over the past years. It was more like a cabin then anything else. But I did miss civilization occasionally. So tonight, I felt a little reckless. When the sun had finally set, I took off my hood and walked around downtown with no fear.

My body had changed. I wasn't just a teen anymore. I was a twenty year old woman. I had more curves, my hair was longer, and because I washed every other day, I was clean. It shown green, but at first glance it could be mistaken as black. My skin is smoother, my hands are calloused. But I consider myself quite pretty. My eyes are golden with purple pupils in the shape of upside down tear drops. Just like Mort's only his were gold and blue. So there I was. Just walking. Reveling in the fresh New York air. I sighed deeply. If only Mort was here, then life would be perfect. If only I was still with the Brotherhood.

* * *

**Toad**

I stared at my ceiling. She was on my mind again. She always wos. I hated having 'er on my mind. Sure, I really missed 'er. But damnit it interrupted my training and work. But o'course, tha's just an excuse. It was true, after tha' day, th' day she left, I realised I loved 'er. She had turned around and called out my name. I had leaned out of the chopper and she had kissed me. It had been sweet, and unsure, but it told me she loved me too. She probably had moved on though. It had just been one kiss and she'd been off. But I did wonder if she remembered me. If she thought about me every now and then. I wondered if she thought about th' Brotherhood. I shookmy head and stood up, walking into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror.

I had changed a bit over these last three years. Same hair, same eyes, same skin. I had gotten taller, I was glad for tha', no more Pyro calling me shrimp. My shoulders were broader, more muscles. Leaving the bathroom I looked around my room. It for one, hadn't changed a bit. A giant sterio I had built sat in a corner, I didn't like TV so there wasn't one in there. My bed was big. I don't know why. I like room to roll around and shift in th' night. There was a large metal desk in the corner, it wos covered in half-built inventions, my goggles, a couple'a magazines, a few books, nothing much. Alot of CD's littered the floor around the sterio and my desk. There was also a dresser against one wall tha' held my clothes.

Walking out of th' room I headed to th' kitchen. Searching the fridge, I found no beer. "Damn..." I had forgotten tha' Magneto didn't allow beer in th' lair. Something about having a teenager on th' team, not wanting him to throw wild party's. Like he was THA' stupid. Then there was the ever popular, 'I don't want my people drunk during a mission.' excuse. Th' only who'd get drunk on a mission was Sabretooth. I liked the cat-and -mouse game in the fight too much to be drunk during it. And Mystique never drank.I sighed and leaned against the dark counter. It was around midnight. Nobody wos awake. I grinned a little. How about a night on th' town?

* * *

**oooh... Sneaky Morty! Bad boy! Well, this is just the introduction. I am still working out the kinks but I figured i'd give you all something to knaw on while you wait. Enjoy everyone! **

**Some updates on my personal life! I GOT MY VERY FIRST A+ IN MATH TODAY! **

**Erm... Also, I got my hair cut EVEN SHORTER! is happeh**

**Uhh... I think this kid on my bus likes me... Hes a grade older then me though... Teehee... **

**OK! Enough on my personal life, ENJOY THE FIC FOLKS! **

**-Blitz**


	2. Shadowed Plots

**And here is the second chapter. Still trying to think of other plot-points but, you know how the muses work... They give a little and expect more from you. BTW meet my muse, Cooper.**

**Cooper: Hi. **

**Me: Cooper, has no eyes. Just black sockets. He has green hair, and wears alot of camoflage. **

**Cooper: Yo. **

**Me: He isn't very lingual.**

**Cooper: Ingrate.**

**Me: nevermind...**

**Aherm... On with teh ficcy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood. BUT I OWN THE SCARY SHADOWY DUDE!**

**BTW Nytiak, Remember when I said I would try to work in a stalker? Well here it is! well, ok he's not really a stalker... but he sort of is...**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I continued my way down the street. Passing by alley-ways, there were few people at this time of night, and the few who were simple nodded to me, in greeting. In the night I was a completely different person. I wasn't afraid of what people thought of me because they couldn't see me unless they got close enough. Normal people and there crappy eyesight. It kinda made me laugh. I must have gotten all that human inferiority from Magneto. Passing down a side street I looked back. Was somebody following me? "Hm..." I continued my way. Something plopped on my nose.

"Huh?" I looked up, it hade begun to drizzle, what my dad had once called, spittin'. Just a few drops now and again. Still looking up I saw... A helicopter. It was just an outline in the sky, but I could hear the blades, and I was reminded of Mort's chopper.

_I turned around. I am SO insane. "MORT!" He leaned out. "Wot?_

_I kissed him._

_I left._

I shook my head, releiving my mind of the memory. I felt bad for leaving. I really did. But I didn't want them to have to continuously save my butt every time the X-Men tried to, 'bring me to the right path'. So I left. It had been that simple. Nother more, nothing less. It wasn't until after I left did I really realise I loved Mort. More then anything. But, I had no way of contacting them. No way of telling him. So I just kept going. I never got over it though. Probably never would.

It started raining harder.

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

I wos in th' air. In th' helicopter. I liked it. Watching th' rain spatter on th' window. I landed near th' bay in an obscure area. It wos late, nobody would find it. Sneaking quietly under my hood downtown, I looked around for an open bar. I just need a drink to clear my head. Too many thoughts were there and I needed something to stop them. I get drunk real easy, must 'ave something to do with being part Toad. One wos enough to give me a bit of a buzz. So there I was, searching for a bar.

And having NO such luck.

"How hard can it bloody be to find a place to get a damned drink?" I grumbled as the rain started to get a little harder. If I didn't get back soon i'd probably be stuck in the helicopter until the rain let up. Sighing I started backtracking to th' helicopter. I had come out here for nothing.

I paused. I had this feeling. Like, maybe I should stick around a little longer. So I kept walking.

**

* * *

**

**New POV**

A shadow paused. Shadow's could pause? It kept moving, it's hood securley fastened around it's head. By the build of the figure, it was most likely a man. He strode through the empty, rain-streaked streets onto a corner. He stopped apbrutly.

He had better not be late. This was TOO important to miss.

He looked at the watch on his wrist for the tenth time that night. 1:53 was just barely visible in the gloom. If that mutant didn't get here soon he was just going to leave. His men had been waiting all night for this and it would not be messed up now! By 1:57, the one he was waiting for had come.

"Do you have the information I need?" "Indeed." the other dark figure was obviously a woman. She smiled. "You promise not to hurt them?" "I never go back on my word.." He grinned himself. "Good..." She then pointed to the corner on the other side of the street. "It will be there, at precisely 2:30. You have, a half hour to get your men ready for it. Oh, and I beleive someone else will be..." She pointed a ways away from the corner. "Just there. For the taking. They will be vulnerable." He smiled again. "You have been most useful, my dear little psychic."

"As long as you leave us be, I shall never tell a soul." She frowned. "As we agreed." "Good." She left. He pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Ready your positions."

"_Yes sir._"

**

* * *

**

**Uhhh... YOU SHALL SEE! feels she is teh best at cliffhangars and ish proud And yes folks this IS me high on gatorade !**

**Cooper: ... Moron...**

**Me: SQUEE!**

**Gremblin: Almost didn't see your reveiw there! I used alot of time in english class today to work out the plot, so I have the basic idea of what i'm going to do. But I have two ways for this to turn. I still need to decide on one. Anyway i'm glad I made your Tuesday better! **

**YAY! FX Is playing xXx tonight at 7:30! WHOOT! Its a great movie with Vin Diesel, WATCH IT OR DIE MORTALS! **

**Cooper: She just got home from school. She's bouncing off the walls.**

**me doing said activity SPLEE!**

**-Blitz**


	3. Dancing in the rain

**Ok... You know me, I update much too fast... I can't help myself though... Its an issue I have. Anyway, I have this LARGE sappy scene in the chapters to come. A really beautiful fluff moment with Mort and Serah. But I still need to get there. it's just starting so I hope you will forgive the laziness. I have school stuff and everything, so yah. I hope you enjoy this part of the story. It's gonna get a little dramatic and corn-ballish so, yeah.**

**Cooper: ALL your daydreams are Corny. **

**Me: Silence mortal.**

**Jennmel: Rubbish! Your stories are wonderful! Stupendous and Splendiferous! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Brotherhood, just the creepy people and Serah.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I continued my walk. I liked the sound of the rain. It was real soothing. I lifted my head to the sky again and let my hood flop down. I twirled around once with my arms outstreched and giggled. "Dancing in the rain..." I still am a dork. I looked up at the clouded sky once more and continued my walk. I would have to get back to the woods soon. But I liked being around here too much to go back just yet. "I'll give it maybe a half hour more. Then i'll start heading back." I promised myself.

I stopped at a street corner and leaned against the stop sign. It was really quiet for a minute. Like when your sitting in the house and it's raining, and you walk outside and all you can here is the rain? But besides that it's totally silent. That kind of quiet. I just kinda stood there with my eyes closed, listening to the rain.

Then, it was a bad quiet. I opened my eyes. Something was deffinatly wrong. _click._

_What was that? _

I swivled around. I looked up.

The street exploded with noise.

"MORT!"

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

I swear to god I heard my name. I turned around. Wot wos tha'? I started to run down th' street. Th' rain was pounding harder on my head and my hood had fallen off. I slapped down th' pavement. I heard gun shots. Tha' wos not good. Turning a corner I saw four things.

One: I saw lot's of people. All armed to th' teeth.

Two: I saw them circled around somebody.

Three: Tha' somebody had green hair.

Four: I knew 'er.

"... Serah?"

Somebody grabbed 'er from behind. She turned and spat slime in their face. "Get away from me!" She jumped at a building, probably hoping to get away. She turned 'er head in my direction and stopped. She fell from the building and was grabbed again, she kicked them away. "MORT!"

_Holy shyte... Serah. She's right there! She's right in front of me. She's in trouble. I gotta help 'er!_

But I couldn't move. I was rooted to th' spot, my legs felt like led. She wos getting beat up and I couldn't move to save 'er.

Somebody put a hand over 'er mouth. She kicked out behind her, hitting them in the stomach. They doubled over and fell to the ground. I shook my head and ran at 'er. "SERAH!" I punched out th' guy who had 'er by th' neck. "Thanks..." She muttered quietly. "No time for chit-chat, love!" I hooked my left fist around and knocked out another guy. They all had th' same thing embroidered on there clothes. In yellow bright letters it said: _T.A.M.A. _I slimed one, he fell to th' ground screaming in fright. Somebody pulled out a gun and hit 'er in th' neck with three identical darts. I caught 'er. "Serah!"

Something hit me now, in the back of th' neck. "Uhh..." I fell.

I looked up at my captors, th' rain was splashing all over me. "Serah?..."

"Mort?..."

_Where is she?_

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I woke up in a very very very dark room. I was shaking and coughing, and sweating. I tried to stand but only just managed to do so. I grasped the bars of what I just now realised were a cage. I retched, and emptied the contents of my stomach. I staggered away from the vile mess and fell on my butt. I leaned against the bars and gasped for breath.

Where was I?

A man appeared in front of the cage.

"Welcome to The Anti-Mutant Agency. Also called, T.A.M.A."

I croaked out only one sentence.

"Wheres... Wheres, Mort?"

"He'll be with you shortly."

**

* * *

**

**Uhhh... Hi. T.A.M.A. BELONG TO MEE! I liked making up T.A.M.A. There not as Evil as they sound really. Really Their trying to... Well I WON'T SPOIL IT FER YA:)**

**also, theres some nice Angst in this chap. Nice Toad Angst, some Serah Angst. The whole package. Some really nice angst and Romance will be coming up as well, so yeah, your gonna get some REALLY good stuff coming up! After reading some really sappy stories, I realised I can be as DRAMATIC as I want. WHOOHOO. YAY FOR DRAMA! **

**-Blitz**


	4. TEH SCENE OF FLUFFINESS!

**Blabbadoo. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy all.**

**Gremblin: YAY! ANGST DRAMA AND ROMANCE ROOOOCK! **

**ToadMorty: YAY! YER OTHER SELF LUFFS MEH:)**

**Maid of the Mer: Muffin... muffin... muffin... muffin... 0.0**

**Uhm... If you can't already tell. I'm in a fairly good mood. o.o**

**Rargh...**

**I don't ownt Toady. Only serah and T.A.M.A.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I didn't know where I was. I knew I was laying in a cell. It was cold. I hate the cold. Wait!

The cell door is opened.

Somebody new is here.

I am laying down, hunched over, I am facing away from the new person. He is coughing. I hear him spit.

Who is he? Do I know him?

My heart says yes.

My heart says I do.

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

I wos thrown into a cell. I coughed and spit. "Wot th'..."

"Good afternoon." I turned around. "Where am I?" Th' man who brought me here smiles a toothy grin. "Your at T.A.M.A." "Wot is tha'?" "I can't tell you right now. Perhaps when your less angry." I jumped at th' bars. "I can slime you right now..." "No, actually, you can't. There is a psychic in the building supressing your powers. So you can't do a single thing." "You bastard! Wot do you want with me?" "Actually, it's the both of you." He pointed to th' other side of th' cell. Then he stood up and began to leave. Then he paused.

"Do try not to cause TOO much chaos. Will you?"

"Don't bet on it you prat!" But he wos gone.

I looked around. Wot wos tha' lump on th' other side of th' cell? I moved cautiously over to it.

"'Ello?"

It moved. So tha' meant it wos alive. Wotever it wos. I knelt down next to it.

_Tha' hair... Serah?_

I turned her over. And gasped. "Serah?" Her face was bloodied and she was sweating something feirce. She moaned. I wiped the blood and grime from 'er face and put 'er into a sitting position. "Serah? Can you 'ear me? Answer me, Serah please..."

"... Mort..."

"Yeah, yeah it's me. Are you ok?" "Fine... Just... Don't feel too hot..." I frowned. She must have had some side effect of th' drug. "You gotta stay awake alright?" "uh huh..." She was quiet. "Mort?..." "Yeah, love?" She paused. "M'sorry..." I raised an eyebrown. "Fer wot?" But she had fallen asleep.

I paused, biting my lip. I pulled 'er up into my lap and leaned against th' wall of th' cell. 'Er head rested against my chest, and she sat kind of like a little kid. I kissed 'er head. She smelled like birchwood, and fresh river water. "Don't worry. Were gonna get outta 'ere. I'll get you outta 'ere."

Wot wos going on?

**

* * *

**

**T.A.M.A.**

The hooded man from the street watched the camera as Toad cradled Serah in his arms. "You don't suppose we could use that to our advantage?" his assistant asked. "Perhaps we could... If we put HER in danger it might just make him more agreeable." his assistant nodded. "Do we really have a psychic in the building, sir?" The man flashed another feral smile. "Of course not. The only psychic we could ever have is only good for giving us information, and ways to find these mutants." His assistant smiled evilly.

"So it was reverse psychology?"

"Yes, it was."

"You are too smart, sir."

"Don't think I don't know it."

He poured himself a glass of white wine. The room itself was decorated beautifully. As if the man had exquisite taste. He poured one for his assistant. "To a successful expiriment this time, eh Jones?" He clinked the glass with Jones. "yes, sir. This time, Malignant will work."

"I only hope that for the scientist's sake it does."

They shared an laugh of contempt.

**

* * *

**

**Uhm... YARGENSHNAVEN! Uhh, enjoy Mein Fruends. I have actually been planning that whole little cute scene there with Mort and Serah since the idea for the sequel came up. I wanted them to have a little moment of safety, Before the SHIT FLIES! Oh yes... Shit will fly... bwaha...**

**Anyway. I know it's rather short. I wish it was longer but I don't know what else to put...:scratches head:But I do beleive the fluffy scene above makes up for the shortness no? I hope so or else I will come after you in yer sleep... 0.0**

**-Blitz**


	5. The sad explanation chapter

**BluskiezRusty: I know there short. But there worth it aren't they? I mean, teh fluffy angst and all?**

**ANyway, nothing really to tell right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brotherhood.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I woke up to a heartbeat. A strong one. I was so warm, so comfortable. Something was laying lightly on my head, and an arm was wrapped aroung my waist. I didn't open my eyes. I wanted this to last as long as possible. I didn't know who I was laying on, but I wanted it to stay this way forever. I let out a small sigh. And I felt the person beneath me stir. I felt the weight on my head lift. There own head must have been laying on top of mine.

"Serah? Are you awake love?"

My eyes snapped open from the comfortingly warm bliss. "Mort? Where are we? What happened?" I paused, my heart ached to tell him, but i decided with something else. "And more importantly why am I on your lap?" My head came up and met his golden gaze. We just kinda looked at each other for a minute. I bit my lip. "Mort... I..."

"I see you've both finally woken up, wonderful."

I moved off of Mort's lap and stared at the newcomer. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" He smiled. "Originally it was just YOU I wanted my dear. But then I learned of your little friend over there. Now, if you would be so kind as to not move." I gaped at him. "What?" Something shot from the wall and grabbed Mort's arms. Metal poles. He struggled against them. "Wot th' fuck!" I grabbed one, trying to rip it off his arm. But I couldn't, the stuff they had drugged me with was still in effect a little bit, I was so tired. The cell door opened, five soldiers tromped in and grabbed me. "Hey! Get off me!" I heard Mort growl protectively behind me as they pulled me away. "Let 'er go! Let 'er go you bastards!" I glanced back, i could only just see Mort. He was struggling all the more to get out.

I was pulled up to the man, his face was inches from my own. He pulled his hood down. I gasped.

"Your... Your a mutant!"

"Indeed. But not for long. Take her away to the lab." I took a long look at his face. It was covered in black scales. He wore sunglasses, and darkness seemed to follow him. His hair was brown, and he had the air of someone who had been on the earth a long time. Even though he hardly looked a day over thirty.

They began to drag me away. "Let me go! Why are you doing this? You of all people... YOUR A MUTANT!" He didn't answer.

"SERAH!"

"MORT!"

The metal door clanged shut.

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

Th' metal poles were sucked back into th' ceiling. I ran at th' door. "You BASTARD! Where is she? Wot are you doing to 'er?" Th' man turned to me. "Why don't I explain everything. It might keep you quiet." He paused. "You'd better sit down, this might take a few minutes." I stood there, unmoving. He shrugged. "Your choice." He sighed. "As I said, welcome to T.A.M.A. And organization dedicated to getting rid of mutants." I gaped. "Your a bloody mutant!" "Yes. Now be quiet while I finish." I glared at him.

"In the beginning, I was a normal boy. An average twelve year old boy living in the 19th century. While on the street one day I became aware of my appearence and powers when I was on an outing with my mother. The entire street was destroyed... I fled." He stopped and stared at me. "I have been alive much too long. I should be dead. But I am not. I went through life with ONE goal. Create SOMETHING to rid me of this curse!" He sighed and relaxed visibly.

"It was when I was almost killed by a man that I realised I could not die. So I realised I had all the time in the world. So I waited. I waited until technology became so that I could build SOMETIHNG." He rubbed his temple. "But why take us? Wot can we do?" He smiled that toothy grin. "I need a test subject. I have to test the machine. And all the others i've used have died in the process. So I needed new subjects that could be seen as visibly normal if it worked." I gaped at him. "You bastard... Were gonna die in 'ere aren't we?" He paused. "Possibly. But that is a risk I am willing to take to help ALL other mutants. But don't worry. Your little girlfriend won't be used yet. We have to see if she is healthy. Which is why I had her taken to the lab." I growled. "She's not my..." He smiled again and left th' room.

"Serah... Be ok... For me..."

I slumped against th' wall and hung my head. We were doomed.

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

_Where am I? water... I'm in water! My clothes are gone... I'm numb... I can't feel..._

_Something is poked at my arm. A needle. I hate needles. Somebody washes my hair of blood and slime._

_My chest hurts. But I don't think it's the expiriments..._

_It's my heart..._

_Where are you?_

_I need you, Mort..._

_Help me..._

_I'm drowing. People are rushing around me. Saving my life, they don't want me dead, yet... _

_A memory surfaces._

I threw the fish at the river bank. I squealed. "Oh my god I am so sorry!"

The fish hit a green man in the face. I can't help but laugh at him. He has no idea whats going on. I smile. "Your kinda slow aren't you?" "Hey I got hit by lightening!" He has a british accent. How cute. He is quite cute when he's confused. I go up to the bank. "I'm Serah, whats your name?" he grunts his name. "Mort..." "Nice to meet you, Mort."

He's a funny one.

**

* * *

YAYAYAYAYA! I AM SOOO FRIGGING HAPPY! SUNCOAST GOT BALLISTIC IN AND I'M GONNA GET IT! SPLEE! ENJOY THE CHAP PEEPS I'M OFF TO THE MALL!**

**-Blitz**


	6. Friendly laughter before death

**ergh.. Uhm, i'm kinda going down into one of my writing funks. I might not update for a while. But I wanted to get this next chapter in before I sink into the abyss and Cooper has to dig me out again.:is already half in large goopy mess:Aherm.. Anyway...**

**ToadMorty: Dun worry, yer schizo persona was quite nice. You want Toad torture? Oh you'll get it in this chapter... This chapter has so much stuff crammed into it...**

**TruXamericanidiot80: Thankyou for the lovely reveiw! And yes, Ray Park Rox Mah sox.**

**Blueskiezrusty: yeah.. I have that issue with There Their and Ther're, I don't mean to. It just happens. I always forget to do that... And yes, the T.A.M.A. Bad guy's powers DID just appear one day. I wasn't gonna go into detail but i figured this chap could be nice and long for you. An interesting thing will be happening... Next chapter will explain more stuff on this guy.**

**Jennmel: Yes five chaps! I am very proud of myself. but counting this one, SIX CHAPS! **

**I is so happy. I got Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever last night, and spammit those critics dunno what there saying! They say it had no plot, well fer chrissake's I'm 14 and I saw the frickin plot! ARE THEY BLIND? **

**And uh, go see it. Ross is Boss. 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I own T.A.M.A. and serah. And the new person. Other then that i am ownless...**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

When I was tossed back into the cell, Mort was not there. So I was alone. I slumped down onto the ground and rubbed my nose. They had given me clean clothes. Leaning my head against the wall I sighed. "Why me? Why was I cursed with emotions?" All I could think about was Mort. I HAD to tell him. Eventually. My motto in life had always been, 'Life ain't worth living if you can't take a couple risks.' I lived by it, it was like my religion. So why couldn't I say it now? I said it to myself about a million times a day. I love him. I love him.

I love him...

_I love him._

"I love him."

Saying it outloud for the first time was a little weird. I'd never said that to anyone other then my parents. I thunked my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard a clang and Mort was back in the cell. He looked no worse for wear then me. "Hey." "'Ey..." He flopped down next to me. "Were completely screwed aren't we?" "Yep." I muttered. I closed my eyes again. "I should have never left the forest..." He sighed himself. "I should 'ave never left th' lair for a beer." We sat for a moment. Then I giggled. I started laughing. Before long he had joined me. I had no idea why we were laughing. Maybe we had gone insane. Maybe we were just out of it. I don't know. But for a minute I felt like we were just a couple of old friends hanging out at the local mall.

It's amazing how far fetched life can get in dire situations.

When we sobered up I looked at him. "So, where'd they bring you?" "Some lab for testing." "Same here." We were quiet. "So who do you think there gonna kill first?" I asked quietly. He looked at me. "I dunno. if it's anybody, it better not be you." I looked over at him. He was looking at the ceiling. "You mean that?" "Wot?" "That you'd rather die first then me?" He paused. "Yeah. I would." Before I knew what I was really doing I had dropped my head onto his shoulder. "Thanks, Mort. That means alot to me." I could see his face get a bit greener. Maybe he did love me still.

_Clang!_

"Here we go..." I whispered. The man came in again. He radiated darkness. I didn't like him one bit. A light came on in the room, illuminating the entire place. I hadn't realised just how enormous the room was. Both of us stood up and stared at the machine that bore upon us. It was huge! It looked like a metal ring, it supported a huge glass case. "Behold, Malignant." I gasped at the word. I knew what it meant.

He paused and turned to us. "Do either of you know what Malignant means?"

I bit my lip. "Malignant... Likely to cause death."

"Correct."

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

When I heard Serah's definition I looked right at 'er. "Wot?" "Yeah... I know." She was staring coldly at him. "You killed a bunch of mutants perfecting this thing didn't you? So you named it a word that meant death." He smiled. "Your very smart. It's a shame you might die." They opened the Cell. Grabbing Serah who was closest to th' door. I grabbed one of there arms. "Leave 'er be. Take me instead." Th' gaurds looked at th' man. He paused. "Fine fine, just take him so we can hurry this along." I wos drug to th' glass case and shoved in. "Mort! No! Leave him alone!" She looked horrified. I looked away. I couldn't watch 'er face.

Th' man looked, psychotic. Like this wos some kind of game. He was smiling and giving out orders. I closed my eyes. "NOW!" Pain ripped through my entire body.

I fell to my knees, I wos screaming. I knew it. It hurt so much. I fell against th' front of th' glass and looked out over at Serah. She looked so sad. I wanted to go over and help 'er. "STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" I heard 'er screaming. She wos too nice to me. I wos a bad-guy. A villian. But she wos still my friend. More then a friend. Alot more.

It seemed like forever. But finally th' pain stopped and I slumped into unconsiousness.

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

"MORT! MORT! STOP HURTING HIM GODAMNIT!" It took only a few moments, but it felt like a lifetime, watching him in so much pain. They took him out and inspected him. They nodded to the man and he was put back into the cell. Everyone left the room, and the lights were flicked off. I held his face in my hands. "Mort... Mort please wake up... Please..." I started crying. I looked him over. I watched his face. So peaceful. Then, I watched it change. The growths near his hairline faded away, and his skin slowly receded to a tan pink. His hair was brown and spiky. His teeth grew longer, whiter, his tongue was now pinkish. My eyes widened. "Mort?"

He groaned. His head moved to the side a little bit. His eyes flickered open. "Serah?" "Mort!" I hugged him. "Your alive! Thank god... But..." He looked at me. "But wot?" I gulped. If I told him. He probably wouldn't ever love me now. He was normal. He could have a real life. So I smiled. "Your human." "Wot?" "Normal. Pink. Not green." He sat up. he looked at his hands. "How did... Tha' machine..." He stood up. "Yeah. It turned you human." I was still kneeling there as he pulled at his hair and checked out his arms. "Look at me! I'm... I'm normal... Wow..." I looked up at him. He looked enlightened. Like he had some sort of revelation. Like he had new hope or somthing.

Couldn't he see how bad we had it right now? I was gonna die. Now they had perfected the machine. They would probably kill me so I wouldn't say anything.

They would probably kill him too.

As I had said once before: "Life truly sucked."

**

* * *

**

**ERGHENSHNAVEN! writing this actually took me out of my funk. and guess what, THREE DAY WEEKEND! SAY IT AGAIN! WHEE! This means no school monday! WHOOT! But I still don't feel like writing all that much... Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Originally, I was gonna have Serah turn normal. But after some thought on the subject, I like this better. I dunno why. I just did. You'll understand why I did this soon. But in the meantime, to get a little bit of a clue, watch the scene in X1 where you first see Jean Grey. Listen carefully to her lines. You'll find a hint in there...:Winks:I betya nobody's gonna get it. But if you do, please don't tell anyone! **

**Also, Malignant is one of my english words this week for school, I thought it would be neat to include that somehow cause it just fit so perfectly with the machine and the T.A.M.A. guys past expiriments.**

**-Blitz**


	7. Arabella

**Oi! What a chapter we got for here...**

**and the winner who gets to take home human mort is... TOADMORTY! cuz she grabbed him first. So deal with it.**

**and yes, MORT ISH HUMAN! bwaha... the plot bunnies have been working overtime with me... and i'm having a contest. One of the most crucial chapters will NOT be put up until SOMEBODY finds the hint in the scene in X1 with jean grey where shes talking to the senate. It's such a good hint! Listen carefully to what she's saying and tell me if you've got it, if nobody gets it by the end of this coming week, then i'll just post the chapter. But there are still one or two chaps that i need to write before we get to that. K? I REALLY wanna see if anybody can get it, yer all smart, you CAN DO IT!**

**Blueskiezrusty: HERE IT IS!**

**Jennmel: Yah I know. QUITE unexpected...**

**aherm, btw, i'm online AT THIS VERY MOMENT... I is watching you all... MWAHAHAHAHAHA:coughhackdie:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the brotherhood, oh you know i'm not setting this up at the brotherhood until a few more chapters! I own T.A.M.A., i own Serah, i own this new person, the only thing i don't own is MORT!**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

Mort looked really happy. I was glad he was. But I wasn't all that happy. We were gonna die unless we could escape. And Mort didn't have any powers now. Only me, and supposedly, some psychic was suppressing them so I couldn't use them. Somehow I didn't beleive it. So as Mort gaped in shock at himself I concentrated on the floor. Opening my mouth, a large wad of goo slapped sickeningly onto the steel of the cell. With a happy smile I watched the goo harden. Perfect. The man had been lying. There were no psychics here. I smiled widely. "Mort, look." He stared at the lump of pukey green goo and grinned. "So wot are we waiting for? Let's get outta 'ere!" I frowned. I may be able to use spit slime and my tongue, but i can't bend metal bars. And neither can you." He frowned. "So we'll jus' have to wait until they let us go?" "No. Mort don't you get it? We are going to die." I said this slowly so he could grasp it. "We know too much. I know you know that. Your an assasin. You should know that more then anybody. That guy isn't trying to help mutants. He's trying to help himself. Their going to kill us." I think he must have known, but was trying not to think about it. The realisation seemed to hit him like a brick. "Shyte, Serah, I know..." "Then why were you so happy?" He sat down crosslegged next to me. "I'm normal. Lookit me, I can go out in public without people freaking out. I wos so happy I forgot..." "It's ok... But I for one am NOT ready to die." I searched the cell, was there anything in here I could use to bust us out.

Unfortunatly, there was nothing.

"Were screwed Mort. We are completely screwed." He was sulking. We both were. I really wish I knew how long we sat there in total silence before the thought came into my head.

_Nows the time to tell him! Tell him you love him... TELL HIM..._

_**NO! Damnit he dosen't love me... I can't love him.**_

_What if he DOES love you? Your missing out... Somebody's going to snatch him..._

_**SHUT UP! leave me alone...**_

The voice left. But it got me thinking.

I heard an explosion.

**

* * *

**

**Toad, Well I guess I shouldn't say Toad huh?**

I ducked down. Sirens were blaring and there wos smoke in th' air. I coughed. "Serah? _cough cough _Wot's goin on?" I heard 'er reply through th' thick smog. "I don't _cough _know!" I felt around and grabbed 'er arm. "HEY!" "Wot?" "THAT WAS NOT MY ARM!" "SORRY!" I blushed bright red under th' smoke. I wasn't sure wot wos going on. But I heard alot of yelling and gunshots. Then I heard a creaking sound. The metal bars of th' cell bent back and snapped, breaking in half and clanging to th' floor. My imidiate thought wos tha' Magneto had come to rescue us. I blinked past the smoke and looked at th' figure coming towards us. It was female, and slim, with a slight sway of th' hips. "Mystique? Is tha' you?" I coughed again. The figure got really close to my face and I gaped. Tha' wos NOT Mystique.

"My name is Arabella. I'm here to help you." The smoke cleared enough to see wot wos going on. Soldiers lay scattered around th' smog-filled room, and there wos rubble everywhere. "You must hurry. Come quickly." Me and Serah had no choice but to follow. She led us through a long metal passage way. I wos th' last one in th' small line we had made. Probably because Serah had stronger legs then me now. I heard something shatter behind us. Then the tinkling of broken glass. Wotever had happened, it probably wosn't good for tha' guy.

I heard gunshots. Something whizzed past my ear.

"GUNS!" I yelled.

"GUNS BAD!" Serah cried.

"Through here! Quickly!" Th' woman threw open a door.

Something hit me.

**

* * *

**

**OK... i am very sorry this took so long to write. Lots of school shyte and writers block. But Cooper is back from Bora Bora! -**

**Cooper: I got tanned.**

**yes we can see that... Nice sunburn by the way.**

**Cooper: Smart ass...**

**ahem... ANYWAY... I had to run from the bus stop this afternoon in the pouring rain. I'm still quite soaked.:Shakes head and water drenches cooper: **

Cooper: YOU BITCH!

AND as we were jogging down the hallway to the exit of said school, the fire alarm went off, SOMEBODY felt it would be fun to pull it and see what happens. I don't know who did it, BUT I APPLAUD YOU AND YOUR BRILLIANCE! It truly amused me to no end. I thought for a minute I saw smoke in the air, and smelled it. But it was just my imagination and I had a fun time screaming, THE END IS NEAR as we ran to the busses.

**uh, yeah there we go. here the next chapter...**

**-Blitz**

**P.S. BEHOLD! I AM THE FIRST PERSON TO TURN TOAD HUMAN! WHOOT GO ME!**


	8. Like Old Times

**Alright so, Ed's tomato's reveiw amused me so much, i figured, i HAVE to write a new chapter. yay me. anyway, here we go...**

**Ed's Tomato: DON'T WORRY! all will be explained soon enough! calm yourself. I know we all love him Villianous, psycho, BRITISH, and GREEN. But that will be explained soon to, i'm gonna eventually get sick of waiting for people to find the hint and post the chapter anyway.:Gives you darth Maul clone and a Toad T-Shirt:I hope this helps a bit. IT WILL BE UNDERSTOOD. My brain works in weird ways. And the villainous part, he's lovesick. He can't help it. And I don't think he was ever really psycho.**

**Oh and one more thing, Toad belongs to allll...**

**Blueskiezrusty: I liked the Guns Bad line too. i tried to get a bit of humor in here cause It was a bit too dark for me. Not that angst is bad, its awesome, i just needed some laughter.**

**Gremblin: Firecrackers? Wow your school must be nuts. And I guess even though it SHOULD be able to turn mutants human, they probably wouldn't be able to handle the strain of there DNA getting changed, AND there body structure, you know? They would most likely Die in the process. Wow, I feel like a scientist... I gotta include that somehow...**

**Ed's Tomato: Since I'm not writing any more chaps for There's another one like me, I'll have to answer the reveiw here. Endings, oh never been much of my strong point. But I have to end them eventually huh? I said he was in his Socks? I meant Boxers... I'll have to go back and check that out... Oh no see, it says this: "Toad was wearing a pair of shorts." Well he's probably wearing socks but, you know. But if you want to continue thinking it says socks, by all means go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toad. Or his human version either. DAMNIT. Anyways enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

Basically, my brain was like this...

_Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

And can you blame me? We were being SHOT at. It's not fun, really it isn't. We flew through the door, Mort staggered in behind us as we bolted it shut. Wait, staggered?

_Why is he staggering? _

"Mort? Are you ok?" He lifted his shirt to show a bloody hole the size of a quarter in his side. "Oh my god... Are you ok?" "Yeah.. But it hurts like hell." "He will be fine. Can you keep going?" The woman asked. "uh, yeah, I can." "Good. Because they will be knocking that door down any second. Hurry." She began to make her way through the room. "Where exactly can we go, the only other door in here is the one we came in, and soldiers are tryng to knock it down as we speak! Were screwed!"

_I think thats becoming my favorite phrase..._

The room was basically a storage room. Boxes, crates, barrels. The usual stuff for a storage room. But this Arabella woman seemed to think it was some gateway to heaven the way she was flitting about, pushing at walls. "Wot is, she doing?" Mort asked through gritted teeth. "I don't know but I wish she'd hurry up. Are you sure your alright?" He paused, then grunted. "No." I bit my lip, then I tore a peice of my shirt off. I pulled up his shirt and wrapped it around his middle. "'Ey!" "Is it tight enough?" "Wot?" "The bandage, is it tight enough?" The bleeding had stopped. I figured it was but I wanted to know from him. Though I was pretty uncomfortable being that close to him. Especially around his stomach.

_How much does he work out? How do peoples muscles get so tight in such a slouched position?_

I was starting to blush. So I pulled away. "Yeah, it's tight enough... Thanks." "No problem..." I turned away.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! **

"Open the door!"

"Oh shit... Whatever your doing please hurry up!

She banged on a wall and it fell inwards, revealing a long chute. "How do you know so much about this building?" "I'll explain later just go!" She pushed me and Mort down the chute and we fell into darkness. "Ahhhh!" We tumbled down in a very uncomfortable manner, it wasn't like a slide, we just rolled down it and bounced around. I would have multiple bruises sooner or later. I knew it. I was more worried about Mort though. He still had a bullet hole in his gut and I could hear him groaning in pain. I crunched up into a little ball, my hands over my head and my knees bent up into my chest.

I suddenly found myself sprawled out on a patch of soft loamy dirt.

**

* * *

**

**Morty Mort**

Cor, I hated pain. Used to not mind it much, now I hated it beyond all reason. The bullet hole in my side stung like fire. Because of th' makeshift bandage I wasn't in any danger of bloodloss, but it fuckin' hurt! I was laying on a lump. A soft lump.

_A soft lump?_

"uhh..." I wos laying on top of Serah. Oh no, she'd probably flip out now. But she didn't say anything. Just, "Are you ok?" So i rasped out. "Yeah... I think so." I painfully pulled myself off of 'er back. "How 'bout you?" She Lifted 'er shirt to look at 'er stomach and she winced. There was a scrape running along the length of her stomach. "Ow. Not as bad as you though." She frowned at my pained face as I clutched my side. "Where are we?" "I dunno." She muttered. I looked around. We were in a forest. What forest though?

"I think... I think we went down an old garbage chute." "Wot?" "Look up there." She pointed and I turned to look up at th' building. About one story up wos a square hole in th' side of th' building. There were ones just like it on each floor. "Where d'you think we are?" She looked around at the green foliage. "If I had to guess I'd say some sort of Rainforest." "but, tha' would mean were in like, Africa or something." "Yeah. Deffinatly weird." She got up. "Should we wait for that woman?" I shook my head. "No. There gonna be out lookin for us. OUr best bet is to get as far away from here as possible." She helped me up and pulled my arm around 'er shoulder, one arm around my waist, carefully away from th' bullet hole.

We started to limp towards th' treeline. In a way it kinda reminded me of th' day we met. Walking through th' forest towards th' city. After a little while I grinned.

"So, wot's your name?"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? When I found you in th' woods? You asked me wot my name wos. Dosen't this kind of remind you of it?"

"... Sort of. And if I remember correctly, it was I who found YOU floating in the river." She wos smiling. First time I'd seen 'er really smile since our laughing fit in th' cell. It suited 'er, a smile. Made 'er look more, real? Alive? I wos probably avoiding th' word beautiful. "Course I would like it much more if this was then and not this." "Wot do you mean?" "I mean... I'd rather us be just meeting again then being trailed by some Anti-mutant jerks, and you being normal." "You don't like me normal?" "No! No. Not that it's just..." She blushed.

I raised an eyebrow and she looked down. "Nothing. Forget I said it."

_Wot wos tha' about?_

**

* * *

**

**Behold the awkwardness, BEHOLD IT I SAY. **

**Cooper: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had alot to do with it.**

**Yes it's true, Cooper DID do alot of the work this time. He suggested the awkwardness and Serah's little, thingy there.**

**Cooper:Basks in glory:**

**Ok pal don't get too comfy.**

**GUESS WHAT I'M GONNA BE FOR HALLOWEEN! Jack Skellington. WooooO! Next year i'm gonna pain my face green and go as Toad though. SPLEE! It'll give me an excuse to dye my hair green as well. HAHA! YOU CAN'T STOP ME MUCH LONGER MOTHER! MWHAAHAHAHAA!**

**I gots no school today cause it's Yom Kippur. Yay me. I might update A Ghostly New Friend today. It depends on my mood. As usual. I might get lazy and go watch TV, or just stare blandly at the computer. Most likely the first one cause my back hurts...**

**-Blitz**


	9. Repeating History

**OOOk. originally, i wasn't gonna update this story today... But inspiration hit me. **

**I called it Boredom.**

**cough.**

**Anyways, i've been listening to 'Dance Dance' Since i got home and it STILL hasn't gotten old. which makes me wonder.**

**AH! Oh for the love of crap my cat just scared the crud outta me... IF YER GONNA LICK MY ARM WHEN I'm NOT PAYING ATTENTION DO IT WHEN I'M NOT BUSY!**

**Meow.**

**...AWW! HES TOO CUTE!**

**cough.**

**Toadmorty: YESH. You got Toady. Take care of him or teh fangirls will come after you...**

**Ed's Tomato: SWEET! I WONT DIE TODAY! But that dosent clear me for tomorrow... damn... heehee. Curves. I have curves and I'm going anyways! Whoo drunk frat guys!**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long to update, i was busy at school and working on and Invader Zim storyline. I can't help making one of those, I lurve Zimmeh.**

**AH! My cat fell off the chair! I'LL SAVE YOU LIL'FOOT! awww... i saved him now hes purring...**

**Disclaimer: heh. I dont own Toady Woady.**

**EDIT: OMFG.. The tongue thing i didn't even see that. Darn i'm sorry bout that lil thing guys. I wrote this chapter at like, 10 at night with a cat on my lap. Sorry bout that lemme fix it.

* * *

****Toad**

Serah sat me down at a riverbank and propped me against a rock. I felt like a bloody ragdoll. Then she 'erself plopped down with a sigh. "You know, i've said it before and i'll say it again. Life sucks." I grinned. "Well at least were out. Tha's a plus." "Yeah I guesso." She lay down flat on her back with her arms splayed out at her sides. "God..." She looked drained, both physically and emotionally. Course so wos I. Different thoughts kept zooming though my head.

_Wot did she mean before? 'Bout me being normal. Could she... No.. It's been too long. But wot if..._

I shook my head. "So, wot's our plan of action." "Uh... Find a way back home, I guess. Those guys are probably after us. Though somehow I think they won't be here for a while." For a moment we were quiet, then th' thought struck me. "Hey! Wot about tha' woman, wot wos 'er name... Arabella? Wos it, you think she's ok?" "I hope so. We owe her our lives." She propped 'erself up on 'er elbows. "Are you ok?" "Wot? Yeah i'm fine. Why d'you ask?" She paused. "Well... You look a little green." I leaned over and looked into th' water. I had to admit I DID look a little sick. "Well I DID get shot." "Hm... Maybe you need something to eat." She looked around.

"Hm... I don't see anything to eat..." She turned her attention to th' river. "Hm.."

Before I knew wot she wos doing, it hit me. Fish. I laughed. "What?" "Deja vu?" She paused. Then laughed. "Yeah! Your right. Should I hit you in the face again?" "I'll pass thanks." She giggled again and blushed.

_Blushed? Giggle? Wot th' fuck..._

I shook my head and watched 'er wading around in th' water. I smiled slightly. I kinda went off in another world for a few minutes. And I regretted doing so.

SPLAT!

A fish fell from my face.

I heard laughter. I smiled again.

**

* * *

****Serah**

I was laughing too hard to notice his own light smile. But damn that was just too good a chance. Hell if we were gonna reminisce so much I figured why not repeat history?

Of course it came with a price. I fell into the water with a splash. I spat out the water and I heard insane laughter. "Oh ha ha... Very funny MORTIMER." secretly I liked hearing him laugh. I made my way out of the water and shook myself, splashing him. "Hey!" "Who's laughing now green man?" I realised he wasn't green anymore. "Whoops. Sorry." "Hm. No problem, green girl." I raised an eyebrow. "Can't critisize you there." I squeegied my hair out and the water dripped to the ground. Mort sat up straighter. "Ah, fire will attract unwanted attention, love." "Oh yes. That's right." "So wot do we do with it?" There was a pause. "I have no idea." I grinned. "No fish tonight!" We laughed.

He leaned his head against the rock and closed his eyes.

_**This is the best time! Tell him you fool!**_

_Are you sure?_

_**YES! and i'm just a conscience so stop talking to me.**_

_ok._

I blinked. That was odd. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Uh, hey, Mort?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I... I mean, you know how... Uhm..."

He opened one eye. "Yeah?"

"Well..." God I hated my mouth. Why couldn't it say what my brain was saying.

_DAMNIT! I.Love.You. HOW HARD IS THAT TO SAY GODAMNIT?_

Well, I had done this once before. I figured what the hell I can do it again. I scooted closer to him. He looked at me. He looked confused. I kissed him for the second time in three years.

**

* * *

****Toad**

_It's happening again. She's kissing me. It still doesn't seem normal... But..._

I felt 'er push away. "I'm sorry." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her shoulders walking a few feet away. I stood up. She started walking again. "Hey!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Serah..." I kissed her this time.

_Third times th' charm..._

I could tell she wos shocked. Did she think I didn't love 'er? She must have. I felt 'er hand reach mine and our fingers laced together. She deepened th' kiss. I pulled away. "Mort... I love you." "I know... I love you too.."

"Mort..." "Wot?" "Your green." "Wot?"

"Your green."

**

* * *

****By the time I got to the fish scene again, I myself REALLY wanted them to kiss. I mean c'mon self what the hell are you doin?**

**Self: I dont know...**

**Uhh... I know... You've all wanted this so badly. So did I but I had to get this thing into full swing and NOW it is. MORE PLOT TWISTY'S TO COME PPLS! ENJOY!**

**You know me.:points above:i'm an old school romance dork.**

**-Blitz**


	10. Not again!

**AND ANOTHER CHAPTER. Since, oh beloved readers, it is a saturday night, i can work til tomorrow afternoon, and nobody will give a shit. So yay weekends.**

**Ed's Tomato: Lasting effects on only ONE condition...**

**Me: Toad, go give Ed's Tomato a kiss or I shall do something unpleasant to you in the story.**

**Toad: wide-eyed OK! dips ed's tomato down and kisses **

me: stareslooks at watch I wonder how long thats gonna go on.

**Blueskiezrusty: Yay to greeness! Thats all you guys are saying! god... I felt so... FORCED to write that. I thought it would be too corny. But I think it turned out rather nice.**

**Gremblin: Yes it is about time. I was getting pissed at myself for not writing it sooner. **

**Jennmel: AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**me: Are you still kissing her?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Toad. Or the Brotherhood.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

"Wot?" "YOUR GREEN."

_Oh the moment is SO ruined..._

"Wot?" I twitched. "How many times do I have to say it. YOU. ARE. GREEN. VERDE." He limped to the river and stared at his greenish features. "Wot th' hell happened?" "I dunno..." I racked my brains for an answer. "Maybe it just doesn't last forever." he shrugged. "But tha' machine should 'ave changed my DNA wouldn't it?" "It SHOULD have..." He felt his face and looked pretty depressed. "Whats wrong?" "Nothin'. It's just, for a little while I wos normal. It wos nice. Not being a freak for once." "I put a hand on his shoulder. "I like you just the way you are. Better even." "I know... I would 'ave liked to go out in public once without people staring at me though." I kissed him on the cheek.

_Just getting bolder and bolder aren't you Seraphim?_

"One day you will. Me an you both. When humans finally figure out they aren't that great." He smiled. "Yeah. One day."

**

* * *

**

**Mystique**

This was getting pathetic. We had combed the entire island looking for Mortimer before we noticed the helicopter was gone. Which led us to the conclusion that he had gone to the mainland. So now we sat there, me tapping my foot waiting for Magneto to make a desition, the other two, acting bored and uncaring. As usual. We had in fact recruited a new member to the Brotherhood about a year after Serah had left. His name was Kailen. And damn was I sick of his attitude. Well, I was pretty much sick of men at this point.

Anyway, Magneto was in the other room doing something before coming into the conference room, Victor and John were randomly playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Kailen was bending part of the metal table over and then straightening it. He kept glancing at me. Like I was supposed to be impressed by this. He was super strong, and his ego was inflated to that of Senator Kelly. If not more. He had black hair, which he let hang down in front of his eyes, and a muscled strong figure. He was about twenty four and about as vain as you could get.

I did not like him.

When Magneto DID finally come in, he stated simply. "I can't get in contact with Mortimer." "So he could be dead in the gutter and we wouldn't know it?" "Exactly." He rubbed his temples. "So what are we supposed to do?" "Wait for him to contact us, I suppose. We can basically do nothing." I bit my lip. "We could ask Charles." he stared at me. "I don't think so. I will not ask for Charles's help in the matter. Mortimer is strong. He can handle himself."

_Men and their pride... Why Serah? Why did you leave me with these idiots?_

**

* * *

**

**Mort**

My brow creased as I thought over why I would 'ave changed back. All th' stuff I had learned about mutants and th' genes flew though my head. But th' answer just wouldn't come. I looked at Serah. "So, does, this mean were together?" She blushed. "I think so... I never had a boyfriend..." "Me neither..." I looked at 'er smiling. I caught my mistake. "uhm..."

_Curse awkward situations..._

We sat there a minute. She looked at me. "You know. I may sound corny, but, I think your the only one I want to have a relasionship with." "Same 'ere." I paused. "Do.. d'you 'ear tha'?" "Hear what?" "Listen..."

_Whump. Whump. Whump._

"What is that?" "I dunno.." We stood up.

_Oy.. Wot now?_

_Click. Whirrrrrr..._

Something shot through the bushes and Serah and I let our legs go out from under us, we crouched as the thing appeared before us.

"Wot th' fuck is tha'!" "I wish I knew!" Th' thing looked like a robot chicken. With backwards legs supporting a round metal body with a camera lense fixating in th' front. Two other things were on either side of it. Probably guns. A red dot appeared on mine and Serah's shirts. "JUMP!" We rolled to the side as th' guns fired, shooting dirt into th' air. I yelled. Then scrambled over to Serah. "C'mon! I have a plan!" We started running with the river. Keeping an eye on it. Shot kept ringing out through th' air and th' pain in my side seemed to have disapeared.

_Yay to adrenanline._

We raced through the brush, passing by some freaked out animals. "What exactly is this plan of yours?" She called. "Geography lesson! Where do all rivers lead?" She paused. "Oceans?" "Guess again!" "... WATERFALLS!" "Right!" She looked back. "Chicken foot seems to be gaining!" She cried, half histerical. I glanced back.

_WhumpWhumpWhumpWhump!_

Th' thing wos indeed gaining. I picked up a little speed. Then I heard it. Rushing water.

"Were coming up to th' waterfall!" "GOOD! Cause I think I just had about four heart attacks!" I grinned. I heard a zipping noise as we came up to th' falls. Then a screech. "AHH! MORT!" We skidded to th' edge of th' cliff, the falls roaring next to us. "SERAH!" There were chains wrapped around 'er shoulders. She wos straining against them. I grabbed 'er arm. "Let 'er go you bloody chicken!" Serah looked suddenly distraught. "GO!" I ain't leavin' you!" "YOU have to! I'll make you!" She jumped up and shoved me off th' cliff, I only got a breif glimpse of 'er being pulled back before I tumbled into th' icy water below.

**

* * *

**

**I am so evil aren't I? I KNOW I KNOW! I SPLIT THEM UP AGAIN! Aint i a stinker? I need to keep a close watch on the comp moniter so I can upload this chapter... YES ITS ONLINE! DAMNIT! WORK YOU GODAMNED THING! I JUST WANT TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER! **

**sobs**

**YOU ARE AN EVIL BASTARD OF A COMPUTER AND I HATE YOU!**

**-Blitz**


	11. Authors Note: BIG NEWS!

**OMG. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG...**

**RAY PARK IS COMING TO NEW YORK CITY PPL. OH YAH! I GET TO MEET HIM! I GET TO MEET THE TERRIBLE TOAD! **

**:Is bouncing off the walls:**

**I know yer all gonna be jelous of me. So I am gonna have him sign a picture, I shall scan it. You are all allowed to print them out as you see fit. I AM TRULY A LUCKY PERSON. Dun worry, I shall mention you all! By the end of the day Ray will know of all of you.**

**:shifteh eyes:**

:gathers up Rope potato sack and Toad costume: 

**Now excuse me, while I get ready for ahem, 'Meeting' Ray. **

**:shifty shifty eyes:**

_**NOV 18-19-20**_

_**FRI ( 12PM-8PM) SAT (10AM-8PM) SUN (10AM-7PM)**_

_**PENN PLAZA PAVILION**_

_**401 7TH AVE AT 33RD ST, NY, NY**_

_**ACROSS FROM MSG & PENN STATION**_

**_ADMISSION ONLY $15_**

**PPL. Get ready for the coming of Ray. OH YAH!**

**-Blitz**

**P.S. Excuse me for my idiocy. I am a happeh happeh monkeh. **


	12. TAMA's Powers

**MORE SERAHXMORTY ANGST. It's all we want isn't it? A neat chap we have for you today. More Arabella, the freaky shadowy mutant dude... thingy. More stuffs. Still working on a name for that guy though. I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING.**

**Gremblin: I have no idea what i'm gonna say! I mean really, I WORSHIP THIS GUY... I'm deffinatly having my pic taken with him. But what do i say! i'll probably FAINT before I can SAY anything!**

**Ed's Tomato: Yes. You may bring Mr.Toad home today for, whatever. And I shall ask him what he thinks about, uhm, coming over your house uh, completely willingly. yes yes... :Tosses you a box of robot chickens: and yes i will tell him you love him.**

**ToadMorty: UGH! I dont think i can wait three weeks! well it'll be two soon. BUT I CANT WAIT! Did you tell him you loved him? HE NEEDS TO KNOW THESE THINGS!**

**Jujube: what is 'goose'? **

**ok, replies are over with. ONTO THE STORYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Toady. I own Arabella, Serah, T.A.M.A. and the freakish guy whose name shall FINALLY BE REVEALED... sooner or later.**

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

_Th' water... It's everywhere. I can't breathe.. I've felt this before... Tha' day at liberty Island... Tha' bitch Storm... Th' water! I can't breathe..._

Scrabbling to reach th' surface, th' torrent of th' falls pounded me down again. I hadn't thought of this when I came up with th' jump off a cliff plan. My cries under th' water became more urgent. I wos running out of air. My lungs burned like fire and my limbs ached. I felt myself get light-headed.

_NO! Help... Me.. I need, help... _

_**Mortimer! Get ahold of yourself!**_

Tha' godamned voice in my head AGAIN...

_Lemme die in peace..._

_**Save her... She needs you.**_

_Wot? Who?_

_**Seraphim...**_

_S...SERAH! Oh no! Serah! Th' thing... NO!_

My eyes flickered. I wos gonna die... I wosn't ready to die... I looked up slightly, wotching th' last of th' bubbles float from my mouth.

**

* * *

**

**Arabella**

I watched Mortimer fall from the cliff into the water. I stood there, waiting for the other one to come down. But she didn't come, nor did Mortimer come up from the lake. I stared at the rippling water. Nothing. I reached out with my mind. Where was he?

_Mortimer! Where are you? Get ahold of yourself!_

I felt him, urgent, screaming. He was dying. I told him about Serah, he started to understand he needed to get out of there. But he couldn't do it alone. I waded out into the water and dove in, stretching my long legs and arms out in front of me in a breast stroke. I saw him struggling under the falls. He was out of it. I saw his eyes droop as I came closer.

_MORTIMER!_

I grabbed his arm as his eyes closed, and turned towards the bank of the lake.

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I flickered my eyes open. Something was on my arm. I felt it. Blood. The chains from that robot thing had cut into my flesh, now red sticky blood mingled with the botchy green skin. My shirt was ripped and it was now a t-shirt. How nice. I was filthy. Like I had been dragged here. I figured I must have been. I checked out my surroundings. Much more, uh, midieval then last time. I was shackled to the wall, and there was straight iron bars in front of me. I couldn't locate the door into the cell, but I could see the door that led out of the room. The room was separated into two parts, both separated by the bars. The ceiling was high and had a dip near the center where the bars were kept in place on the ceiling. Sighing, I looked at the floor. It was a dirt floor this time. No metal. No concrete.

I scratched the dirt with my fingernail. I was afraid. Tired. Hungry. But mostly I was sick and tired of getting interrupted with Mort. I mean, when you find somebody you love your supposed to stay with them forever aren't you? That's what fairy-tales had taught me at least. But nooo, some freakish anti-mutant MUTANT kept getting the effin way. I heard a click, then the sound of tromping boots. I readied myself for the annoying, 'I know what i'm doing your just a pawn' attitude of this guy. But Iwas very much wrong. As he came stomping down the stairs with a murderous intent.

"You have caused me ENOUGH trouble!" He stomped at the bars. "You will lay here to rot!" He grinned maliciously and I sat there. "You'd better look away." He began to pull off his sunglasses. Because I knew he was a mutant, I did the smart thing for once, I turned my head away. Then after a few moments silence. I glanced back at his eyes. They were black, bottomless pits. I only glanced. I did not look right into them. This was smart. He said. "My eyes hold my power. If you look directly into them, one of two things will happen." He raised a finger. "One, you will be turned to stone forever. or two, you will relive your most painful memories." He smiled grimly. "I first noticed this the day my mutation occured. Almost the entire street found it's way into my eyes, and it was turned to stone. Along with my family. Later, I discovered it alternates. Stone. Memories. Stone. Memories."

I gulped as I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to relive those creepy nights alone in the woods. Or that day at the soccer game when I mutated. Especially not the day I left the Brotherhood. That had been the worst of all. And of course I didn't want to be turned to stone. I remembered the greek myth Medusa momentarily before he spoke again. "I will leave you here to rot. And when I am certain you are dead, I will feed you to the dogs." He left, tromping up the stairs.

I gasped for breath.

At least Mort was ok.

**

* * *

**

**uhmm... HI! If you can guess, my story is getting creepier as it gets closer to Halloween. I LOVE THIS HOLIDAY!**

**ANYWAYS... If anybody has any Ideas for this guy's name, I could use some suggestions. I'm thinking of Silas. But I want something more, greek myth, or old age, you know?**

**OH NO! Is Mortimer Dead? Who IS this Arabella? Will Serah ever get out of that madmans lair? I HAVE NO CLUE!**

**damnit it is so COOLD! SOMEBODY GET ME A BLANKET! **

**Sobs**

**-Blitz**


	13. This one is for the Fangirls

**Heres the next chapter It's saturday, still, and I AM FREEZING! **

**Toadmorty: GOOD! We all have to tell him we love him eventually. if we dont,well i dont know but BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN! and indeed, i will tell him you love him.**

**Gremblin: I aint killing off morty! I just love suspense! **

**I will post a chapter tomorrow as well, a creepy halloween one. Or... I might just do a halloween one-shot with the Brotherhood and Serah... yeah that's what i might do.**

**and just in case anyone is wondering about Kailen, I just felt like adding some VAIN ANNOYING playboy who hits on any girl he sees and has probably never been laid. Another fun plot point!**

**Disclainer: I DONT OWN THE BROTHERHOOD OR TOAD!**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I know I was gonna die. Most likely of starvation. But damn I was bored. Never been so bored in my life. I mean there I am sitting in a dark 19th century cell with NOTHING to do. But I was really avoiding what my brain kept flicking through my skull.

Mort.

I wanted him to come and save me. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to kiss him and have him hold me in his arms like he had in the cell. I know I sound corny, but I really don't care. I remembered the way I felt when I had woken up in his arms. So warm, and safe. And now I was so cold. I stood up shakily and moved away from the wall. Holding onto the bars I took a closer look around. There was only ONE shred of light in the entire room. A small crack in the ceiling that a bit of light shown through.

I pulled against the chains, but I was much too weak to break them. I slumped down against the concrete wall again and started scratching at the dirt floor again. Before I knew what I was doing I had started doodling small pictures. Just little things. Nothing special. I remembered how in grade school I had always started doodling in math class. Once I had started to draw vegetables. Never knew why. After a while I started thinking about Mort again. With a sigh I saw the light from the ceiling disapear. And I figured it was nighttime now. It had been totally silent in the room up until now. Cause now I heard animals.

I heard crickets. The steps of a panther maybe. Nighttime sounds. I also heard the croak of a frog. I smiled lightly. And from deep in my throat a croaking noise came. More human then the bullfrog. But enough to assure me that I was still stronger then alot of people would ever be.

I curled up against the wall and let sleep overtake me.

**

* * *

**

**Mort**

I blinked my eyes open wearily. It wos night. Obviously. I could see th' stars in th' sky. I remembered In New York it wos nice to see even one star. I heard a croaking noise come from in front of me. I lifted my head to see a frog on my chest. I pushed it off. I hopped away with an indignant ribbit. I sat up, looking over myself. First thing I noticed.

_Bloody 'ell i'm naked..._

"Wo' th' fuck..." There wos a blanket over my lower half, but still, waking up naked in th' middle of a rainforest, kinda unnerves a guy. There wos a fire crackling next to me, and another blanket across from tha'.

_Deja vu..._

This reminded me way too much of tha' night I found Serah.

"Oh shyte Serah!" I jumped up, hardly even noticing I had no clothes on.

_Rustle Rustle..._

I jumped around in a fighting stance. There stood th' woman from before, holding in 'er hand a burlap bag bulging with wot I guessed wos fruit. She imediatly raised her eyebrows and groaned. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to see that again." I looked down at myself, then even though I am green, I went bright crimson right then. I grabbed th' blanket on th' floor and pulled it around my waist. "Why th' bleeding hell am I naked? Where's Serah? Wot th' fuck is going on?" She sighed and pointed to a pile of clean clothes. "Please get dressed. I will explain everything when your decent." I grabbed th' clothes and hurriedly put them on. I looked at myself. Tight black long-sleeved shirt. Black pants, combat boots, and a dark blue kevlar vest. She threw me a small bag. I looked in it. A wrench, my goggles, and a radio.

_A RADIO!_

I pulled th' goggles over onto my forehead and inspected th' radio. "Did I have this already?" "No. But I felt we made need some reinforcements to help your friend. You may want to contact the Brotherhood." "So they got 'er again did they?" I felt horrible. I COULD have helped 'er. "Yes. But don't worry. Jeremy has a tendencie to drag out people's deaths." "WOT?" "I mean he likes to watch them starve. Die slowly. She's probably in a cell somewhere in the bowels of T.A.M.A." "Would you be so kind as to explain wot th' fuck is going on?" She sighed. Then threw an apple to me.

"This may take a while." Arabella said. "Start talking." I bit into th' apple. I wos starving myself.

"Jeremy is that mutant that kidnapped the both of you. He's also my great-great-grandfather." I gaped at 'er. I wos about to say something but she silenced me with a look. "Jeremy was born over a hundred and fifty years ago. I don't know the exact date. When he was twelve years old he mutated. His eyes are where the danger lies. Two things can happen. One, they will make you relive your worst memories, Two, you will be turned to stone. He did this, unfortunatly, to his entire family by accident. Completely certain this was a curse, he fled, he learned he was also immortal. Jeremy's mutations are unstable, because they were one of the first mutations. Mutation has evolved over the years and it now is normally ONE kind of mutation to each mutant. But back then, mutation was confusing and regarded as witchcraft. Anyone found being a mutant was sentenced to death. But Jeremy could not die.

"He lived in hiding for a long time, until he got himself alot of money by taking over a wealthy company. By force. For a while he was content living alone with his money. But soon, he craved company. He found himself a bride who accepted him for the way he looked and married her. My great-great-grandmother. From that, my great-grandfather came into being. His wife died shortly after their child went off to college, and Jeremy... Jeremy started to go insane. He started trying to build a machine to change him into a normal person. He came very close to dying many times. During this time period, my grandfather was born. Finally, he took half of his workers, built a lab in Africa, and dedicated it to fixing himself. But after a while, he started to hate mutantation in every form. And even more he hated humans, for shunning him. My mother is born. Finally, he turned it into T.A.M.A. and I was born only twenty-two years ago. When I was thirteen, I showed signs of mutation. I am a psychic. When I was fifteen Jeremy tried to take me to T.A.M.A. to help him find people with physical mutations to test his machine on. I refused point-blank.

"When I was seventeen he tried again. And I told him: _I will STOP YOU, from doing this. Not help you. _And he left me alone. I skipped college and went to find someone I had only heard of. Professor Charles Xavier. He taught me to control my powers. And I learned he was a mutant too. I did not tell him of Jeremy. I've stopped him from getting plenty of mutants, but I can't forever. I need help. Will you help me?"

I stared at 'er. This wos some of th' most confusing stuff I had ever heard. But all I wanted wos to save Serah. So I told 'er. "I can get you help." I clicked on th' radio.

"Magneto? Are you there?"

There wos a pause.

_"Mortimer?"_

"'Ey Mystique. Listen up alright, I need you to get th' others ready."

_"Why?"  
_

"We got a job ta do."

**

* * *

**

**Mystique**

I had no clue what Mort was up to. I was glad he was ok. But as he started to explain the situation I got very worried. I rounded up Kailen, Sabretooth, John, and Magneto and put Mortimer on the speaker so they could all hear as he explained.

"Toad this is very serious." Magneto said.

_"I don't bloody well care HOW serious it is. I just want to help Serah."_

"Whos Serah?" Kailen asked with a feral grin. "Stuff it. We don't need a pervert for this," Pyro muttered darkly. If there was one thing I liked about Pyro, it was his hatred of Kailen. Kailen sulked. Sabretooth grunted, his sign he wanted to do something. Magneto clapped his hands together.

"Mystique my dear, ready the helicopter."

I could almost see Mortimer smile.

**

* * *

**

**AND HERE IT COMES! THE BIG FIGHT IS COMING UP SOON FOLKS!**

**This is probably the longest Explanation i have ever written. Which scares me. ANYWAY i hope you all enjoy this! I need to get it up afore my comp dies again.**

**-Blitz**


	14. OMG WTF?

**Ed's Tomato: Well I WAS sorta thinking of you when I wrote it. But it is for ALL the Fangirls. And uh, I don't think it would be wise to tell him that.**

**Grembly-kins: SEE! I CAN GIVE NICKNAMES AS WELL! cough... anyway, yes, in the next few chaps we WILL have quite a few fight scenes. but as it is...**

**Jennmel: Yeah, Arabella is cool. And DONT WORRY... Kailen will get his Just Deserts.. In a VERY painful area i might add...**

**38 Minute War: WHEE! A NEW READER! THANX FOR THE REVEIW MEIN FRUEND!**

**ToadMorty: Yes. NAKED MORTY. Just say it... THINK ABOUT IT... drooooooooool... PLEASE DONT HURT ME!**

**WEELL... I really don't need Death Threats right now. But i'll force myself to get something up... ugh... I HATE writers block SO MUCH. COOPER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE ALREADY! -sob-**

**God... I really am Sorry nothings been up... I guess my Imagination has been going dry... I have everything i need to finish the story. The plot line, EVERYTHING. I just need to put them all into chapters. But isn't that half the fun? WAITING for the chaps to be up? Then being all happy when they ARE up?**

**just this last chapter's been a bitch to write. I hardly have anything to write. But i'll see what I can cook up...**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I woke up, yet again, in nothingness. I couldn't see anything in the dark cell. If I moved my hand close enough to my face, I could sorta make out it's shadowy figure. I slumped against the wall, rubbing my eyes. My elbows rested on my knees, which were propped halfheartedly up. I yawned, and moved my head to the side, hearing my neck pop. I yawned again and let my eyes adjust to the blackness. All I saw were the shadows of the room. No living thing was there. My dream had simply been a dream.

I had dreamt I had woken up in a warm embrace. In the dream I never saw who it was, but I thought I knew who it was. I thought it was Mort. I picked at the shackles, they were rusted and old. With a bit more muscle strength I could probably break them right off. But I had always been a bit, eh, flimsy? That was the word. Flabby arm muscles, amazingly strong leg muscles. One of the reasons I picked soccer as my sport. Running and Kicking. I'd been an avid soccer fanatic since fifth grade actually. I wondered briefly if i'd ever get to see the sun set on the feild before a night game. I breifly wondered if i'd ever get to see the SUN itself, again. Or... Well anything to be more accurate. I snorted. Still, even though I was going to die, eventually this was taking a long time, I was still a dork.

I'd always been a dork. Maybe even a nerd. I'd never had a boyfriend, though, I wondered if Mort counted anymore. He'd been my first boyfriend. But since I was dying, did it matter? Did anything that i'd done matter? Stealing that file to help the Brotherhood, Leaving the Brotherhood, defying the X-Men. Did it matter anymore? At this point I felt like giving up all hope. I smiled in amusement at the face that appeared in my head. It was of course Mort's, but he was all confused looking. Like when he woke up to see me catching fish in the river. Mouth half open, brow creased with one eyebrow raised a bit. Truly adorable. Least that's what I thought. Then I frowned, sad, i'd never see it again.

I sighed, really sad now. My heart was breaking. I could feel it. I felt hot tears slip down my face. I shut my eyes tight. And started to hum a little tune.

"I ain't got noboooody, and nobody cares..."

"-Bout me..." I muttered stiffly. Very blatantly did I realise how WRONG this statement was. Mort cared. Mystique cared.

They cared.

"Mort..."

**

* * *

**

**Mort**

I wos beyond pissed when I learned we had to wait a whole bloody day for Mags and th' others to get 'ere. Turns out I wos in Africa. Lovely. You start your day looking for a pint and where do you end up? AFRICA. Ruddy amazing. I wos leaning against a tree, waiting. I looked at Arabella, who wos sitting there, looking at the few supplies she had. "Why do you want us? And not th' X-Men?" "What?" "Why not call th' X-Men for help?" "Because I need a villains point of veiw, to stop a villain." I shrugged. "Good guy. Bad guy. Depends on your point of veiw I s'pose." I looked away. Arabella wos watching me, I could tell. "Do, do you love her?" "Serah?" "Yes." I paused. "Yeah. I do." I looked at 'er. I caught 'er eye, light blue. A sharp contrast against 'er creamy skin and dark blond curls. She turned away. This talk wos over.

I wos actually expecting th' others to appear in th' sky in a chopper. But oh no, they walked. Well, they left th' helicopter somewhere, then came to find us. I heard them before they got there. And it wos a complaint of course.

"Why couldn't we have parked CLOSER?" "And tha' would be Kailen..." I muttered, Arabella looked puzzled. So I explained with one word. "Pervert." She raised an eyebrow. I shook my head as they pushed through th' bushes. I nodded, acknowledging them being here. Arabella stood up, and shook Magneto's hand. I noticed Kailen eyeing Arabella, I scooted over towards him and cuffed him around th' neck. "See tha' woman right there?" He nodded. "She's off limits. And so's th' girl were rescuing, got it?" He frowned. "I don't have to listen to you." "You'd be wise to." I gave him a small smirk tha' I usually reserved for victims, and moved next to Mystique.

"Ey." "Hey, what trouble have you started now." "It wosn't my fault. I go out looking for a beer and wot do I get? Whacked in th' head and waking up in a cell, finding Serah, getting turned into a normal THEN back again, escaping, Serah getting kidnapped, AGAIN, almost drowning and then calling up you guys. I've had a bad day." "Week. You've been gone almost a week." "Aw hell." She smiled as Arabella and Mags sat down to get a plan together. Pyro had sat down a little ways away and was playing with his lighter, Sabe seemed to be enjoying th' jungle and was exploring the growth. And can you guess where Kailen wos? Righto, staring at Arabella's chest. I saw 'er glare at him frequently, he must have been having some unclean thoughts. Mystique grinned suggestively at me. "Wot?" "Did you admit your feelings to Serah?" "Wot!" She smiled. Not th' feral one. A nice one. "Ever since she left you've been acting weird. So did you?" "I went a darker shade of green and turned away. "I don't have to answer you."

"So you did! Wonderful! I expect the pitter patter of little feet in the Lair sometime soon." She walked off as I paled. "WOT! 'Oy! Wot are you sayin'?" She simply slipped in near Magneto to listen to th' plan. I let my heart rate drop a bit before sitting down myself and shooting 'er odd glances. She smiled and said nothing more to me.

"So, heres what we'll do..."

**

* * *

**

**Serah **

I had fallen asleep again, and this time, I was awoken by a noise. I opened my eyes blearily and looked pointlessly around the dark room. "Hullo?" I asked thickly. I was met by a pause. Like whatever had been moving had heard me and stopped.

I cleared my throat. "Hello? Is someone there?"Whump!

"Serah?"... Mort? No way...

**

* * *

Ugh... I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE THIS FOR YOU ALL! COOPER STILL HASN'T RETURNED!**

**-sobs-**

**wahh! I miss you Cooper!**

**-Continues sobbing-**

**WEEELL... This chap took almost a week to get down. But I rather like the finished bit. It amazes me, still to this day, that my first story (Which I took down) Had, had no punctuation, no capitalizations, and no spaces occasionally. noooow... I USE SPELLCHECK! > OH YAH!that little song snipit up there is from Young Frankenstein with Jean Wilder. Never seen it? GO GET IT AND WATCH IT FIVE TIMES! IT RULES! -dances just like Eyegor-**

**-sigh- well, enjoy folks, only 2 more weeks until Big Apple Con! RAY I CANT WAIT TO MEET YOU! -swoons and dies of swooning-**

**-Blitz X.x**


	15. Revived

**Don't you all love it when I get bored and have nothing else to do but write chapters?**

**also..**

**CAN YOU SAY FOUR DAY WEEKEND! WHHHEEEEE! -dances-** **i got four days off! i got four days off!**

**REVIEW ANSWER TIME! GATHER 'ROUND!**

**..the good stuff... **

**jemima aslana: (love your name)i know Cooper ain't real. and i know i don't need a muse to write. But it's amusing. and i like Cooper. he's nice. and that reminds me... -cocks gun and is suddenly in navy garb- I'M COMING BUDDY! and yeah, i find myself wishing I was her as well... why do i do these things to myself?**

**JennMel: being truthful, it was your review that got me into the mood to get another chapter up. I was sitting there, being the doleful little comp addict i am, and realised, i wasn't DOING anything. I was sitting here. STARING. Then I checked Email and remembered I need to get my ass moving on this story or Jennmel, Ed's Tomato, Toadmorty, Gremblin, Jujube111, and everybody else would moidalise me. So yah. TANKS! You saved mah pathetic ARSE!**

**cough, anywho. THE WHOLE REASON my writers block suddenly went BYE BYE, was because I went to the movies. YES YES... THE MOVIES... I saw Chicken Little, AND Dreamer. And suddenly, my brain perked up and i said to myself. 'OMFG! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!' I then proceeded to burst from my seat and splash the row in front of me with ice cold sprite and run from the theatre to my computer.**

**Cooper: or so she would have liked to.**

**YOU'VE RETURNED TO ME! -glomps-**

**cooper: GET HER OFFA ME! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toad or the Brotherhood. Only Kailen, Serah, T.A.M.A., and Arabella!**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

_I'm finally going insane... Ok brain, ha ha ha! Enough is enough! Please stop trying to give me a heart attack!_

_click_

As the click sounded, a light cut through the inky blackness until it shown across me, half splayed out on the floor with my wrist's chained to the stone wall. I cringed, it's been a while since I saw light. It hurt my eyes. I squinted. Was he really there? Or just a thug coming to check up on me? "Serah!" I stared right into the light. I must have looked like a deer in the middle of the road. Staring. "Serah! It's me!" I blinked, blinded for a moment. Then I groaned. "Get that flashlight out of my eyes." He shifted it to the other hand. Another moment of darkness. Then a clang. And the bars slid away. He stepped in and pulled me to my feet. "Are you ok?" "What?" "Are you alright?" he sounded really nervous. But I was fine. I think... "Yeah, yeah i'm alright.. Just, starving, and tired, and, really in need of a shower. I looked him up and down in the dim light. Clothes were different, and I could see a small bulge around his middle where the bullet wound had been fixed up better and looked like it didn't hurt one bit.

I smiled at the fact he was ok. "You don't look alright." "Why do you say that?" He frowned. "Wot have they done to you?" I frowned as well. "Nuthin. Thats just it. Nothing." I grinned weakly and collapsed against him, burying my face in his shoulder. "I missed you..." His arms wrapped around my back. "I know. I know." He paused. "You gonna be ok, love?" "Yeah yeah, just get me a burger and i'll be fine. M'starving..." I saw him crack a grin. "I'm glad your ok..." "Takes alot more then pitch black cells, and no food to get me." He let me slide to the ground and did the same thing he had done with the bars to get off the shackles. But I was too out of it to notice what. Soon though, I was standing again, and free of the restraints. I rubbed my wrists. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out an apple. "'Ere." I smiled. "You are god." He grinned. I bit into the apple and felt the juice slip through my teeth and tongue. My mouth had been so dry. The apple didn't last long. But I felt unimaginably better. Like the apple had given me life. My brain felt more, well, let's say sane. I blinked, and threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks..." "Anytime." I kissed him. I heard a crackle.

_Toad? Toad hurry up! You only have _10 _minutes left! Get her out of there!_

I pulled away. "Mystique?" He pulled a radio from his belt. "'Ey, I got 'er. Were coming out now!" He clipped it back into place and pulled me out of the room. "Come on..." He pulled me up a narrow flight of stone stairs and into a dark room. The only light came from a single window. "This way..." he scaled a wall and I followed right on after him. It felt amazing to stretch my muscles. I was full of energy! I felt like jumping down doing a few stretches then running around the world. It was like I had spent a lifetime in that cell instead of a few days. Like a wrongly convicted man suddenly free. I almost squealed with joy. But I stayed smart, and crawled along the ceiling with Mort in silence, only, with a manic grin plastered on my features. I looked below, glancing at the scientists and thugs working round the clock to please the man who had kidnapped us. We paused, the ducked through a doorway quickly. No one noticed us. I breifly saw one man double-take, but he shook his head and went on with his work. But soon, we had found a storeroom, and had leapt down the garbage chute, just as we had last time. Only this time, we were both prepared.

I rolled into a ball as we sped down through the building and spilled out onto the ground below, we both landed, crouched. I jumped up, going about three feet above Mort's head. I giggled spastically and hugged him tightly. "Sorry. Sugar rush from no food." He laughed. "Good, cause we got a bit of running to do." "What do you mean?" He winked. "I called up th' Brotherhood, i'll explain later. Now c'mon." He pulled me towards the tree-line, and I followed him quickly.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" "Tha' woman, Arabella, tha' helped us earlier? She gave us a bomb. She had Mystique plant it in there before I went to get you." he grinned sadistically. "Building go boom. Jeremy's plan goes up in smoke." "Jeremy? Arabella? You got some 'splainin' to do!" He laughed loudly. "I know! Don't worry!" There was a noise. Very much like a small scream. And then...

_**KABOOOOMM!**_

The building behind us, exploded in a fiery crash of screams for help.

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

Th' explosion wos bigger then I thought it wos gonna be. Now, a plume of smoke was following us. We raced to try and outrun it. But it wos just getting closer and closer. I jumped behind a log and pulled Serah down with me. "DUCK!" We huddled behind it as the cloud of dust, debris, and fire plowed over us. I felt my hair get singed as I pulled Serah down lower behind th' log. I could hear the roaring fire above us as th' cloud slowly began to dissapate.

It felt like forever, before we attempted to look up. Trees were burnt and th' once green surroundings were now blackened. Serah looked sadly at th' destruction. I knew why. This looked horrible. Who knew how many animals had died or been hurt in tha'. She smiled lightly. "This is ok." "Wot?" "It'll grow back right? Better then before." "How d'you figure tha'?" "A while back, when I was twelve, a car caught on fire in front of our house. It burned the front of the lawn and it was black and dead." she paused. "But after a few weeks, the grass grew back greener then before." She turned to me and smiled widely. "This will just be bigger and better." I hadn't known tha' about fire. Tha' it's actually good for th' plants after a little while. I grinned. "C'mon. Let's get back to th' others." "Right."

**

* * *

**

**Authors P.O.V. (( A/N: FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! ))**

Deep in the rubble and still burning building of T.A.M.A., something stirred. It shook and rattled. It's bones shifting and meshing back together. But what could be fixed on the inside, was not so on the outside. It grew up from the rock and cinder of the demolished place and stared in the direction Serah and Mort had gone. The skin around it's face and jaw was almost totally torn or burnt off. Leaving it a permanant skeletal grin on it's grizzled face. The rest of it's skin was peeling or dripping from it's body from the heat of the flames that still flickered around it. It's eyes, once pitless entities, were now gone. Leaving only sockets. Wisps of brown hair clung to it's head, and it's clothes were torn.

It's bony hands clung to the concrete, crawling from the grime and death. It lifted itself onto it's feet and started in the same direction of the helicopter.

The mutant called Jeremy was alive once more. And this time, he wanted one thing.

Blood on his mutilated hands.

**

* * *

**

**WOW. I never knew I could get so DARK.**

**hehe... fun fun.**

**i like doing it in my point of veiw. i need to do that more often. hehe... **

**ANYWAYS... hope youse alls like this chap. I dunno.. it seems rather short to me. Oh well. Theres better stuff to come so don't worry.**

**Mostly, after the coming fight with Jeremy, there will be one or two chaps that have to deal with personnal crud. Mostly Kailen learning his place, more Morty Serah fluff. -shrugs-**

**damnit... i was so HYPER writing Serah's bit.. now i'm all dead and lame... -dies-**

**i need more gatorade..**

**my back hurts...**

**i'm tired...**

**i complain too much...**

**later peeps! Bedtime!**

**PEACE!**

**-Blitzy**

**P.S. Still wondering about that new Username. I'm leaning towards Metalworks... Or Blitzy something... I dunno.. i'm too dead to think... **


	16. The TRUTH about Arabella

**... Hi. I was just watching an Animation, it was the Ending of Kingdom Hearts. -sniffs- i uh, really feel weird. Kinda, happy. Not hyper happy. Just, happy. Like, i dunno. It gave me plans... for, stuff. Story stuff. -shifty eyes- i have plot ideas...**

**cough, anyway... -yawns- i got a new bed. and... damn, i have never slept so nicely! its a trundle. and it has HUGE HEAD BOARDS. so, if i put a blanket over the top it's like a cave. and its VERY amusing to just sit there. -**

**I watched the behind the scenes X-Men last night. damn... Ray is so cute in his Toad make-up. DID YOU KNOW THERES A SPOT ON THE BEHIND THE SCENE'S WITH RAY WITH NO SHIRT ON? i think I fainted. just for a sec.**

**Ed's Tomato: WOW! Glorious you say? Thats a new one! YAY! they'll make-out in a little while, But other things need to happen first. Writers block? My advice: go out, see a very funny movie, I recomend Chicken Little. It's hilarious. -pats yer head- it'll pass. it'll pass. I SHALL be doing more dark stuff soon. NO DOUBT. Cause I enjoyed it.**

**JennMel: yes yes, RUN! Run faaar away! and i am flattered, i just have too much time on my hands! -**

**WARNING! MAJOR PLOT TWIST! MAJOR!**

**I dun own the brotherhood. or any of the marvel villains.**

**

* * *

**

**Authors P.O.V.(( cuz i don't feel like writing in something else right now.))**

Serah grabbed Mort's hand. "Come on! Let's go. I wanna see Mystique and the others!" "You won't like one of them." "What do you mean? I love you guys." She drug him through the charred trees. "Well... We got a new member. His name's Kailen. He's perverted." "Sound's like CAITLIN. Is he a transvestite or something?" Mort laughed. "No. Least I don't think so." Serah sidled in closer to him as they walked briskly into more healthy growth. She rubbed her fingers on the inside of his palm. She smiled at him when he looked at her. "Wot?" "Nothing. Just glad to see you." he smiled. "I'm glad to see you too." They walked in silence. Not awkward. Just, like they hadn't had time to just, be there, in a while. And they hadn't, in truth. "Nice place, when were not being chased and abducted repeatedly isn't it?" "Wot?" "The TREES smart one." "Oh. Yeah. Green is my favorite color." He smirked. she laughed. "I wonder why?" he smiled again.

It wasn't long before they reached the helicopter, Arabella's campsite had been moved here. Serah pulled away from Mort. "Raven!" "Serah! Thank god your back, please tell me your staying this time!" "Only if it's alright with you guys of course." Magneto nodded. "Thanks, Eric." "Not a problem my dear, always a pleasure to have you back in the ranks." "Who's this?" She pointed to Kailen, who looked her up an down. "Name's Kailen." He kissed her hand. "Huh..." Serah pulled her hand back with a half disgusted smile. "yeah, I'm Serah, call me Frog." she didn't like him much. He just had the air of somebody who thought highly of himself, and wasn't afraid to show it. "Good to have you back, _Frog._" John smirked. If there was ONE thing he knew about Serah, she wouldn't let a guy like Kailen near her. He was glad for that. Mystique had too much self-control to whack him a couple times. Serah, probably wouldn't hesitate. He smirked at the thought.

Serah caught John's smirk and he coughed. "And how have you been Sabretooth?" The tall man grunted. "Lovely seeing you too." She could just barely see Sabretooth's black eyes move, like he was rolling them. "And, Arabella, I have to thank you. Without you, I don't think i'd be standing here." Arabella smiled. "It was my pleasure, and with Jeremy gone, mutants will only have to worry about humans." Magneto's lip curled. Mort, who was about to speak, stopped. "Does, anyone smell tha'?" "What?" "Like, somfin burning." Pyro gave a wry smile. "Well, Toad, you DID just blow up a building." For once, Mort did not snap back. "No.. Not like tha'... Like, I don't wanna say it, but, like, skin." Serah turned around. "Oh... My god..." they looked. They each cringed, save Arabella. Serah put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god... What is it?" Arabella took a step forward. "Jeremy."

It was indeed Jeremy. He stood on boney feet, staring at them with pitless eye sockets. "Look at what you did to me..." The voice was barely intelligible. Worse then Sabretooth's growl, like his windpipe had been blown apart. His skin was peeling, and what parts were intact were burned or red and drippy. Their was no skin or flesh on his hands, only blackened bones. "Tha'.. Tha' can't be. He, he should have DIED." "It's part of his mutation." "You knew?" Mystique growled. "... Yes. I told you before, he can't die." "Maybe we should reintroduce him to fire..." Pyro clicked the shark print zippo open, the flame growing stronger.

"Grandfather, enough is enough." Arabella sounded, restrained. Like she should not have said that. "Grandfather?" He gave a coughing laugh. "Grandfather you say? What dillusions has that telepathy given you child?" all eyes turned to Arabella. "Wot is he saying?" Mort asked. Arabella looked around. "Ok... I lied. He's not my grandfather." "Then who is he? What exactly is going on?" Serah asked. "I've been in a dank cell for a while, i'm not clear on all this." "This is news to me." John muttered. Sabretooth grunted his agreement.

Jeremy let out that coughing laugh again. "She is nothing but a spineless girl trying to protect her and her friend!" They turned to the mutilated man. "I knew she was a mutant. A psychic. The only one I knew of. I had her boyfriend taken to my facility. We held him captive until she gave us the information we required. The whereabouts of those two." This small speech seemed to take alot out of Jeremy, but he wasn't done yet. "But, her boyfriend attempted escape the day we were going to release him. We killed him." "You sold us out?" Serah gasped, outraged. "I had to! I love him..." "Correction, _loved_ him." Jeremy continued his haunting skeleton's grin. Arabella started where he left off. "I wanted revenge... So I broke you two out... But, now I can have my revenge!" She launched herself at Jeremy, grabbing his skull, she twisted it, and it snapped in half, leaving his head hanging on his shoulder, supported by a few strands of burnt skin. He stood there momentarily. And before their eyes, his head snapped back into place. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?" Arabella screamed.

"I'll handle this." Kailen smirked and flexed his muscles. He grabbed Jeremy's neck and picked him up. What was left of Jeremy's mouth grinned. "You can't kill me." Kailen threw him against a tree, Jeremy's body snapped in half. His backbone simply, reconnected. Kalen gaped. Pyro stepped forwards. "Physical strength isn't gonna help!" A large pire of flames flew from the Zippo and rammed into Jeremy, the other's stood in horror, as what was left of his flesh, dripped off. He screamed, pain lancing through his dead face. But when the flames died, only the blackened skeleton remained. Serah pushed John aside. "Will you guy's please STOP trying to show your all macho?" Magneto smiled. Mystique's gaze darkened. "What should we DO with him? I mean, we could leave him here. Not like people are gonna listen to a half burnt skeleton.

Arabella, who had started to cry in exhasperation, cried out. "NO! He is going to DIE for what he did!" Her hands flew out in front of her, her telekenisis grabbing out, catching Jeremy. "NO! Don't!" Serah cried, she tried to grab Arabella, but an invisible force threw her into Mort, he held her up. "Wot is she doing?" "Crushing him." And indeed she was, by the time Serah had stood again, he was only a pile of dust. Magneto watched them all staring at the panting Arabella. "I beleive it's time, we go home." They watched her one moment more, then Magneto continued. "Arabella, I hope you understand, we will not be taking you with us." She didn't reply. They loaded into the Helicopter.

* * *

**Serah **

After the whole, eh, Jeremy incedant. We kinda decided not to speak about it ever again. As it was confusing. really confusing. I had a real hard time getting what had happened. But that's ok. After we'd gotten back, I tottled off with Mystique to the kitchen. After raiding the fridge and stacking about a weeks worth of food in front of myself, but it was more like three sandwitches and a few soda's, she stared at me as I made a fool of myself eating.

"So..." I paused. "'Fo'?" I swallowed. "Are you and Mort together now?" I snorted into my coke. I felt my nostrils burn as the fizzy stuff entered it. I coughed, then wiped my face. "Well?" I couldn't help grinning. "Hah! I knew it." "Then why did you have to make me snort soda all over me?" She shrugged. "I wanted confirmation." I rolled my eyes, and finished off my meal. "Man, that, that was like heaven right there..." She smiled. Then she took a long look at me. "I think maybe you should take a shower." I looked at myself. "Yeah... I am pretty pathetic." "You know, I THINK beneath the grime, there is a nice green face, and not a bloody one." I snorted and left kitchen after cleaning up my dishes. "Use soap!" "Thank you for the tip, miss point's out the obvious!" I heard her laugh as I skipped down the hall, feeling lighter then ever.

I entered my old room, same as ever. Still next to Mort's. I looked into the mirror in the bathroom and grimaced. Blood and grime were mixed into a disgusting look on my face. Making me look more, swampy green then the light, botched color I was used to. My hair was now black, not a trace of the emerald green could be seen. There was a cut on each arm where the chains had dug into my skin. I disrobed and turned on the shower, entering it. It was on scalding, the way I liked it.

mmm... Hot water... No more river water for me no sir...

I washed my hair, and, face, and the rest of me. Then I turned off the shower and paused. "Serah?"

Mort!

I stepped out and grabbed one of the white puffy towels. I wrapped it around myself. "Right here!" I peeked out, yep, there was Mort. "Yo." I moved out of the steamy bathroom. "What do you need?" He stopped, stark still, seeing me with only a towel wrapped around me. "What?" He turned dark green. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in th' shower." I smirked. "It's ok. Really. I've seen you half nekkid already, it's not a big deal." I paused. "You need something?" "Just making sure your ok."

Aww! He cares!

I grinned. "I'm doing wonderfully, i'm fed, washed. I feel like a queen!" He laughed. I moved over to him. "How are you?" He looked all cleaned up himself. Though his hair was a little singed from the blast. He looked kind of uncomfortable around me, half naked. I kissed him on the cheek. "I have a favor to ask." "Wot?" "Think I can borrow your clothes? I have only the disgusting filth ridden ones." "Yeah, i'll be right back." He zipped from the room. I rolled my eyes.

Men... Oh what do I care? I'm BACK! And I feel so special.

When he came back with the clothes, I shooed him away. He headed out the door. And, I think, just because I was in a good mood, I slapped him on the butt. He stopped bout halfway out the door and I closed it, pushing him out. I could almost see him blushing.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, with Mort's clothes on, whitch were rather big on me, I noticed something.

I felt more at home more then I had anywhere else

**

* * *

I don't care what anybody says, i love this chap, it rules. Deal wif it.**

**OMFG I JUST GOT THE NEW X-MEN GAME!**

**Toad is so smexeh when he's kicking Apocolypse's butt. -sighs-**

**OMFG! Only 5 more days until I get to meet Ray! -sighs again-**

**I was playing the game, and Toad was really kicking ass, and everytime he kills somebody, he yells out: "Yeahh! I'm powerful now!" Or some other really cute phrase, and I found myself thinking: "Yes yes! Gloat all you want! Your much better then those DAMNED X-Men!"**

**Oh, and Juggernaut kicks major ass too.**

**So does Scarlet Witch.**

**ALSO, Toad is smitten with SW in the game as well... Collosus was flirting with her, and he goes: "'eY! EY! Wot's goin' on 'ere? If yeh look past tha' Collosus is, Big, an' 'ansome, an' ruggad, wot's 'e got tha' I ain't got?" then Nightcrawler goes: "Mind Blowing, isn't it Toad?" AND I WANTED TO POUND THE BLUE LIL MONGREL... even though he's one of the strongest members...**

**Blitzy over and out!**


	17. Not QUITE!

**OMG... I MET RAY PARK... He was so nice! and so happy! I could hardly speak! But he was such a nice guy! I go up to him and he imediatly shakes my moms hand and says: "Hi mom." Then He asked me how to spell my name and i told him, and I was so shocked because everyone i meet always thinks it's spelled with TWO L's! And I only have ONE in my name!**

**He was such a nice guy! And I WISH it could have lasted longer, i wanna see him again! **

**Ok, so we got into new york, LATE so we had to wait in this HUGE flipping line, so after a good half hour in the freezing new york city, we get into the place, pay and start our search! we spent a few moments trying to find him, so finally, we got sick of looking and asked someone, they told us that Ray was upstairs. pfft, aren't WE smart? Up until then, I wasn't really sure it was happening, but when that OTHER person said his name, my heart went into my throat and i could hardly talk. So it took a few moments to get to the escalator, and we showed out wristbands to the people, and we got up there, he was sitting in a corner between a ocuple of guys from battlestar galactica and Harry Potter, and I stood there for a sec and went: OMG... THATS RAY PARK. and i swear, i think i had a heart attack!**

**So we waited in ANOTHER line, and when we get up to the front finally, i peeked past the rather large group that went first, and their he is a HUGE smile on his face! the bouncer/security/MEN IN BLACK dude, asked us who we were here to see, and i said: Ray park... and i twitched a bit. then, we got up there and the OTHER bouncer/security/MEN IN BLACK dude asks us whitch pic we would like ray to sign. So i point to the toad pic and say: Toad please. and he goes: who? and i say: TOAD. and he looks at the pics and goes: Oh right, toad. and he hand me the pic. (CAN YOU BELEIVE IT? HE DIDN'T KNOW WHO TOAD WAS?) said bouncer/security/MEN IN BLACK dude moves over and i stand right in front of Ray Park. He shook my hand and i was SHAKING LIKE A LEAF. Then he shook my moms hand and goes: "Hi Mom." then he started signing the pic and stops and goes: "Whats your name?" So i told him: Alison. and he goes: "One L or Two?" and i was so freaked! So i told him ONE and then he goes: "one or two S's?" so i said: One of everything. and he started laughing! HE LAUGHED AT ONE OF MY JOKES!**

**I watched EVERY letter he wrote, he wrote on it: **

To Alison,

"Don't get slimed!"

Ray Park, Toad

**And then i got my PICTURE taken with him! and he told my mom to take two, just to make sure they didn't come out bad! and guess what... HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND ME AND HUGGED ME... HE FLIPPIN HUGGED ME... RAY PARK, HUGGED ME. by this time, i had lost all rational speech and went into a temporary paralizing coma. (in fangirl terms, I was struck by cupids arrow and turned into a babbling drool monkey.) But i managed to tell him that everybody on fanfiction said hi. so as i'm walking back to my mom he goes to shake my hand again, being in the coma-like state i was, i put out the wrong hand and had to correct myself. then we left.**

**BUT DAMNIT HE HUGGED ME! -squeals and dies-**

**-takes a deept breath- oook... i can reply to your reviews now.**

**Gremblin: Yeah! The game ROCKS! But i can't beat SugarMan! That thing is a bastard! HE KEEPS KILLING TOAD! **

Ed's Tomato: yes, dead guys! Toad blushing! What more could a fangirl want?

**ahem, the pics should be up on my webbie any day now. see my comp is acting retarded and wont let me update... fucking comp... in the pics i look so much younger then i really am. my mom tells me i have a baby face.. DAMNIT...**

**BETTER GET THIS STORY GOING! I DONT OWN THE BROTHERHOOD!**

**

* * *

**

Serah

The next day, I was actually rather bored. So, with nothing better to do, I joined Pyro in the rec room, thing. He was watching that show with Jesse James where they build monster things and test them out on other cars. I had the feeling that he liked the show because whenever I had watched it, Jesse James seemed like a pyromaniac. So as I entered the room and saw him staring at the screen while lounging on the sunken in old couch, I smiled, and rolled my eyes.

When I was younger, round ten or twelve, my dad would always take me to arcades. I'd spend all the money he gave me there on two things: Those stupid rigged crane machines, and Pinball. And since their was a salvaged Pinball machine against one wall, I started to play. I watched the lights as the ball bounced through the maze of levers and buttons and switches, I clicked badly away at the buttons. I never had a real technique. Just push the buttons as many times as possible when the bal came close.

Ok, it wasn't totally efective, but good enough.

I watched the silver ball fall past the levers and into the pit below. "Crap." I heard Pyro laugh. "Toad pulled out the coin holder. When you run out of Quarters, you just take another one out of the holder!" I looked on the side, and he was right. The slot where the quarters went when you put them in was stickin right out of it, half filled with quarters. I smirked. If only the crane machines had, had this. I plucked out a few quarters and popped them in. I felt the lights on my face as the front of the game blinked and buzzed. I smiled.

I don't quite know how long I stood there, I think my brain had jumped out of my head by then, but I knew Pyro had changed the channel and was now watching cartoons. I heard the theme for Batman as someone else entered the room. "Hello, Serah."

_ooooh boy..._

Mort had told me alll about Kailen last night, he had put me up to date on everything that had happened since I had tottled off to the wilderness. Early this morning, we had gone out into the forest, and picked up my clothes, so I was good for a while. But thats beside the point, Mort had told me ALL about Kailen and his odd thoughts that he could get any girl he wanted WHENEVER he wanted.

Mort and me had laughed the whole time about how this was proven wrong, quite a bit.

"Hello, Kailen." he leaned against the wall by the Pinball and watched me play. I glanced at him now and again. And after a while, I stopped. "Do, you need something in particular?" I had the strangest feeling he did not realise that Pyro was there. Don't ask me why, maybe it was my woman's intuition. "Oh just, admiring a pretty lady."

I swear I almost gagged at this. But instead, I hid a smirk and put a hand on the top of the pinball machine. "Please." he took a step closer. "No, I mean it. Green is deffinatly your color."

_GAG. BARF. LAME! The lame-ness! It burns!_

Instead of saying this, I raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Black and blue is more of yours." "oh, don't be that way." He looked hurt. For a second, ONLY a second, I felt bad. He was a dude who couldn't get laid. Then I remembered the pick-up lines and felt, he was trying MUCH too hard. He lifted a hand to my face, I pulled it off and put it lightly on the top of the pinball machine.

It was then he made the move. The most lame-assed move of the century. He kissed me right there. My eyes went wide.

**

* * *

**

**Toad**

I walked down th' hall, a spring in my step tha' hadn't been there before. I'd never felt happy like this. I heard the patter of bare feet behind me and Mystique appeared next to me. "So, Mort, what's it like?" "Wot?" "Being in love?" I paused. "It's th' best feeling in th' world. I, i've never been so happy." I sounded shocked, I could hear it in my own voice. She smiled. "I'm glad your happy Mort." I shrugged. She grinned and said. "Remember, I want little feet to be heard in the lair one day." With tha' she jogged off. I gaped at 'er.

_Wot? She HAS to be kiddin' me!_

I shook my head and headed for th' rec room. With a grin I looked inside, my smile faded.

Serah wos kissing Kailen.

I ran back to my room.

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

When Kailen finally pulled away, he looked at me expectantly. I was very surprised. Then, after a few moments in my stupor I put on a thoughtful look. "Well?" he asked. I stared at him, like I was going to kiss him this time. But instead, with the swish of my baggy pants, my foot came up, and right into the family jewels.

He buckled over, his mouth and eyes wide. He fell over, clutching below. I leaned over him. "If you EVER, kiss me again, i'll make sure the family lineage stop's with you." I stood up straight again and saw Pyro, laughing on the couch, he sat up, still laughing. "I have suddenly, and IMMENSE, amount of respect for you!" I smiled, then looked down at Kailen. "Besides the fact I don't like you ONE bit, i'm taken. I love Mort, and no one else." Pyro stopped laughing. "Then I think you'd better go talk to him." "Why?"

"He just saw you kissing Kailen. He ran off to his room." My eyes widened.

_Oh No..._

**

* * *

**

**I KNOW WHAT YER ALL THINKING: Oh shyte.**

**BUT BACK TO RAY TALK! -steps away from her fic nervously-**

**So after we left we walked around NYC, I was still sorta paralized and was repeating over and over: omg he touched me. So after a while my mom goes: You wanna go back? You can get your DVD Signed. I jumped at the chance of seeing him again. so we went back and I waited in line AGAIN. then I waited in more lines to get in, but this time we didn't have to pay because we still had those wristbands on. (whitch i'm still wearing btw.) so we get up to the second floor again and get lost, so I had to backtrack until we found the table again. So we waited in line, SOME MORE, and we got back up there. So I shook his hand again and he goes: "Alison right?" HE REMEMBERED ME! I nodded and I said: Good luck on your next film, by the way. He said thanks. I could talk more the second time around. he signed my X-Men 1.5: **

To Alison,

**  
"SLIMED!" **

Ray Park, Toad

**WHOOT! I GOT SLIMED! wheee! He was really an awesome guy! I'm so glad I got to see him in person!**

**anyway, the pics will be up on my website as soon as my comp stops acting mean! better stop rambling!**

**-Blitzy**

**P.S. OMG I MET RAY PARK! -dies-**


	18. Life is Good!

**NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Gremblin: Hm, dunno. Sounds like a fun place! -decides to move to Nova Scotia- UPDATING.. UPDATING...**

**Ed's Tomato: I coulg hardly speak. I was in a daze the ENTIRE time... But, he was so nice... Hes one of those guys you can meet and then later say: "I really can't wait to see him again." And yeah, I know the chap was short. But I had Ray on the Brain... -bows- Updating mastuh...**

**ToadMorty: Yeah it was really cool. He was awesome. Like I said above, you can meet him, then later look back and think: "I cant wait to see him again." He was a great guy and totally happy. **

**ToadMorty: YAY TO TEH WOOTAGE! He was SO AMAZINGLY nice. It was AWESOME. - Hope you like the pics.**

**THE ADDRESS TO MY WEBSITE, "Those Eyes of Blue" IS ON THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE. CLICK THE LINK AND VEIW. THE PIC IS UP AND IT LOOKS BOOTIFUL.**

**Oh, BTW, on my website there is a Chatroom, so you guys, whenever your on and feel like ranting about Ray to no one on particular, you can go on there if you wish to and just RANT. Cus i'll most likely be there to listen. -**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL! **

I...SAW...HARRY POTTER... GoF... OMFG VOLDEMORT- Ohh i mean, THE DARK LORD, KICKED SO MUCH ASS! HE ROCKS!

**ahem, onto teh fic...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Brotherhood, Only Kailen, and Serah.**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

Pyro stopped laughing. "Then I think you'd better go talk to him." "Why?" "He just saw you kissing Kailen. He ran off to his room." My eyes widened.

_Oh No..._

I ran to Mort's room. I pounded on the locked door. "Mort! Mortimer! Please Mort i'm sorry! You have to listen to me!" I put my ear against the door. I didn't hear anything, then I heard a thump, like he had moved something. "Mort... Please... I'm sorry, you don't understand what happened." I heard something, like: "I know bloody well wot happened..." but it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Please... Mortimer..." I didn't get a response. I stared at the door. "I'm going to STAY out here until you let me talk to you. I'm NOT going to leave." I moved across the hall, and sat down against the wall. I could see my face in the shiny black floor. I looked so sad. I knew Mort probably felt the same way. Only moreso. My hear was breaking. I felt so guilty.

"What have I done?"

I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, they slipped onto the floor and landed in a tiny puddle in between my booted feet. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling now. "Ok. You got me." I muttered. "I get it. I screwed up back there. I should have left the room when he came in." I shook my head. "Can't ya just... Let him come and talk to me.. Please?" I'm not sure on who I was talking to. Maybe I was tyring to reach God. I don't know. I really don't. Maybe I was calling out to whatever infinite being had control over peoples lives. I don't know really.

After a while. I think I fell asleep. But I woke up pretty quick. I stood up again, and held my ear against the door again. I didn't hear anything. I tried to open the door, it wasn't locked. Odd. Had he unlocked it? I knocked. "Mort? Can we please talk?" the door creaked open. It was very dark. "Mort?" I stepped in. I looked towards the bed.

Mort was laying face-down on the floor.

I ran over to him, I tried to shake him awake. "M-mort?" I stopped. There was blood on my hands. "NO!"

My eyes snapped open. Cold sweat patched my brow and I was panting.

_Bad dream... Just a bad bad dream..._

I sobbed quietly. I glanced at my watch. It was midnight. I had been asleep a long time. Why hadn't anybody woken me up? Oh yeah, with Pyro's mouth the whole of the Brotherhood now probably knew of this little problem. I heard a small creak. I looked up, rubbing my eyes.

Mort.

"I'm ready to talk now..."

**

* * *

**

**Mort**

Alright. Truth wos, earlier, I hadn't wanted her to see how freaked out I wos. I still loved 'er. Even though... Yeah.

She stood up and came into my room. "Look Mort, you don't under stand what happened." "Wot's to say? You kissed him." "NO. No I didn't. He kissed me." "And you let him." She gave a weak smile. "Not quite, Mort." she looked down. "I kicked him a rather tender area, right after you ran off. If you had stuck around a minute longer..."

I have to tell you I felt like th' biggest git on th' planet.

"So... You weren't..."

"No! Never. I would NEVER do that Mort... I love you." Before I could say a word she grabbed me around th' waist in a hug. "I'm SO sorry... I should have just left the rec room when Kailen came in! Could you ever forgive me?" She wanted ME to forgive 'er? After I had acted like an idiot before finding out wot had happened? "No, no I mean, I wos stupid. To think you'd..." "Mort, I love you. I never won't love you. I spent those three years away wondering if you ever thought about me." "So, nothing happened?" "No. You can even go and ask Pyro. He saw what happened." "I'm sorry, Serah. Really I am... I shouldn't have ignored you like tha'. It's just..." I paused, Serah smiled.

"Let me prove to you that i'm never gonna leave you."

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I kissed him deeply. He stopped me. "Wait, can, can I go kill Kailen first?"

"Later..."

"Okay..." He mumbled weakly.

**

* * *

**

**Still Serah.**

I sat there, in the kitchen the next morning, happily spooning Cheerios into my mouth. I could taste the mound of sugar on the spoon. You just can't have Cheerios without piling on the sugar. Least I couldn't. I was gonna be hyper the rest of the day, I knew it.

Course I would have been anyway.

Mystique came in, looking tired. She paused halfway to the fridge and looked at me with that large happy grin. She sat down in front of me. "What happened?" "Why, whatever do you mean?" She snorted.

"I _know_ that look."

"WHAT look?" She glared at me. "You didn't-"

"I have nothing to tell."

"You DID!"

"I'm not saying a word!"

She grinned as I stood and brought my bowl to the sink and set it down. "Thats ALL the confirmation I need." I sniggered. "You gotta promise not to tell ANYONE else 'kay?" Raven held up three fingers. "Scout's honor." She smirked. "You DO know that the ENTIRE Brotherhood knows your together after you kicked Kailen in the groin last night." I snorted. "Don't I know it. I think I just became Pyro's idol." She laughed. "I heard him talking to Sabretooth about it. We havn't seen Kailen all night." "Betcha he's in his room crying." She laughed along with me. "Ah girl talk. How I missed this." I muttered. "How long has it been since you had human interaction again?" I paused. How long? "Well, not counting the whole, Jeremy, T.A.M.A. thing, three years." She shook her head.

"Well, it's basically the same with me. So I guess we needed this." "Yeah. Girl banter." she snorted this time. I sat back down. "So, how have you been faring these past years?" She shrugged. "Not bad. Those X-Men are getting more and more pathetic." "What do you mean?" "Well, Jean Grey is back in business." "I thought she was dead?" She shrugged. "So did we. Apparently she ressurected herself, and is now, the Pheonix." I burst out laughing.

"Can't they get some unpredictable names?" Raven looked blandly at me. "I know I know, I shouldn't be talking. FROG." she grinned. "You know come to think of it, you might be one of the few mutants with an unpredictable name." Raven paused. "Really?" "Yeah, most would expect you to be: CHANGLING, or MORPH, or some lame thing like that. But no, you chose MYSTIQUE..." I drug out the middle and spread my hands wide in front of my face. "Then I come along, Toad is taken, so I get stuck with Frog." she laughed. "How did we get into this conversation?" I shrugged. "Well, i'd rather talk about this then what I did last night." "oooh, give me details!" I choked. "Pervert!" I stood up. "I will see YOU, later. I have to go and do... Stuff."

"We have a mission next week!" she called as I skipped down the hall.

"Alright!"

_Better get some training in. Havn't busted some X-Men heads in a while._

I grinned as I passed Kailen in the hall, he scurring past me.

_Life is good._

**

* * *

****PLEASOHPLEASE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! -sobs uncontrollably-**

**Well.. I'm fairly happy with it actually. I'm getting more comfortable writing these lovey scenes. Whenever I DO write them though, I always think there gonna end up REALLY BADLY. But I think this turned out alright.**

**ANYWAY, i hope you all like it.**

**On another note, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO SIGN MY GUESTBOOK WHEN YOU CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE. ONCE AGAIN, THE LINK IS ON THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE. It's hard to miss. **

**-sigh- bedtime... NIGHTY NIGHT PEEPS!**

**-Blitzy**


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Authors note...OF DOOM... >.>**

**wellll... I really wanted to update this weekend. **

**Then I remembered i wont be in this state.**

**yeppers. I'm heading out to KENTUCKY. :3 Gonna help out at a charity thingy with mah parents. sooooo... I wont be here for at least 4 days. I REALLY REALLY Wanted to update but... Shame on me. shame shame... **

**Soooo, before i head out, TOMORROW, on December 9th, i should at least spew out mah happiness. **

OMG DID YOU ALL SEE THE X-MEN TRAILER! OMGOMGOMGOMG! I ALMOST DIED!

**Juggernaut is hot... He's... SMEXAY... But, he still can't beat the sexiness that isToad. No sirree. :3 ANYWAY...**

**_-STORY SPOILER WARNING BEGINS HERE- _**

You don't want the end of the story to be ruined for you, DON'T READ ON.

OOOK, Serah and Morty are going to be having a lil cutesy scene... AGAIN. Theeeeen, we'll skip on over to the next day, where they'll have some kind of excuse to fight the x-losers. oooh i gave it away... -small smirk- And then, Serah will have an 'END OF STORY NARATIVE' like she always does like, halfway through. so, yeah.

**_-END STORY SPOILER WARNING- _ **

AND HERE COMES THE QUESTION I HAVE BEEN BROODING OVER FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS.Do you all Trust me enough to give Serah and Mort CHILDREN? -shifty gaze- CAUSE I GOT LIKE, TWO IDEAS FOR KIDS! I already doodled pics of them and gave 'em profiles. Why? Cause i'm retarted.

**BUT I WILL ONLY DO A STORY ON THAT IF YOU GUYS THINK I'M A GOOD ENOUGH WRITER TO DO SO. **

**cause i dont think i am...**

**Giving Mort a child and having a MOTHER around as well has... NEVER been done before, as far as i know. **

**SO I ASK AGAIN: Am I a good enough writer to DO that?**

**only if you all say I am, shall I do it... -bows- IT'S UP TO YOU! **

**REVEIW REPLIES! **

Ed's Tomato: Yes... I know, I promised myself i'd never do one of those kinds of scene's, just me i suppose... But, Vic will tease Mort a bit in the next chap! I promise! I already have THAT part written out!

**JuJube: More is coming... I promise! Soon As I get back from Kentucky! **

**Jennmel: It's a curse i know. -maniac grin- it's hard NOT to love Ray. He's just like... OMGHOT... And I have a knack for Updating. I've been planning Kailen getting kicked in the crouch since I started this story. Its something i've always wanted an excuse to do. No offence male ppls. Just to see what would happen. :3 I have problems... **

**-Blitzy**

**M'still here. :3**


	20. Thankyou

**And here we are. I know this is the longest i've gone without updating. But i wanted to post this on Christmas eve, as a gift, in a way. -large grin-**

**I saw ORDER forms in our Email for a Toad Action figure. My mother, is now a godess. **

I saw the chronicles of Narnia for my birthday, the 19th, and last night, and damnit if Mr.Tumnus aint hot. -shiftyeyes-  
the guy who plays mr.tumnus is scottish. just like Ray Park. He was born in Glascow. what is it with me and the scottish ones? -thinks-

**Cooper: Maybe its because you are part Scottish?  
Me: YOU COULD BE RIGHT... **

Anyhoo... Merry Christmas/Hannuka/Kwanza/WHATEVER THE HECK YOU ALL CELEBRATE!

**SD Freek: yes yes! I SHALL! really? ya think? How can I even compete with all the great Toad/Kid writers out there? I am but a humble novice... **

Jennmel: YAY FOR PSYCHOSIS INDUCED GENIUS! -beams-

The Left Hand Of God: I LOVE YOUR NAME. And yes, Toad is absent from X3. Bastard Brett Ratner took out all the good characters!

Lin wadell: I'll see what I can do...

Gremblin: Ah my friend! Juggernaut is AMAZINGLY smexay... :3 its almost SCARY. I must have watched about a million times in the past week alone...

**And so, this is the end, and the beginning...**

**

* * *

**

**Serah**

I rounded a corner, smiling. Tomorrow we had a mission. Magneto was keeping it a secret and I was starting to get annoyed with him. He did say that the X-Men would most likely be there. So I had something to look forward too. I think in a way, all of the Brotherhood had someone on Xaviers team that they completely hated. For Sabretooth, it was Wolverine. For Magneto it was Xavier. For Pyro, it was Iceman. For Mort it was Storm, and for me it was Cyclops. I hadn't known Kailen long enough, and I had seen Mystique show the same hatred for all of them. So for them, I couldn't know. So I was looking forward to getting a chance to see how Cyke looked when he saw me. Gone for three years and popping up quite randomly with her full mutation under control. BOUND to be fun.

I caught site of Mort, and a rather fun idea popped into my head. I crept up behind him, and jumped on his back. "Hello!" "WHOA!" he staggered partway down the hall as I brought my legs up to his stomach. "Piggy back!" He steadied himself. "Warn me next time love!" "Okay! Now, MARCH." I kissed his neck. He chuckled, but started marching down the hall.

He stopped, quite suddenly. I looked up, Sabretooth stood over us, cause he is ALOT taller then the both of us, laughing. "What?" "You two are pathetic. S'pecially YOU Toad. Can't beleive you, an assasin, has gone SOFT on us." Mort turned his head away, his face burning. I stared up at Victor. "At least he can get a girlfriend, Pussycat." Sabretooth growled, but moved off, grumbling. "Now, MUSH." I pointed ahead, Mort laughed. "Gladly my pet."

I looked down at him as we wandered aimlessly through the lair. Even though we had the same mutation, we did look different. For example, on my green skin, there were no warts. My toes and fingers weren't webbed, and my teeth weren't tiny, like his. Or, for that matter, tinted green. My were just yellowish from not brushing. But hell if I cared about dental hygeine. I brushed them maybe, once a week when I was younger. Now it just seemed like once a month...

"Mort?" "Yeah?" "I know i've been here before, and it's actually sorta been a while. But what do you guys do here for, well, fun?" He stopped mid step and looked up at me, tilting his head back. "Well... Uh... well..." "You don't have like, a pool or something?" "...Well, I **think** we do..." "You think?" "Never really thought 'bout it 'afore." "How long have you lived at the Brotherhood?" "Lost count of th' years I guess. Since I wos lit'le." "And you **don't **know if there's a pool?" "... No. No I don'"

"How do you not know that?" He shrugged. "I dunno." I rolled my eyes.

_I said he was slow once, i'll say it again... _

"I think there's a lake somewhere on th' other side of th' island."

_NOW were gettin' somewhere! Thankyou. _

"Cool. Let's go there. Hut hut!" He marched off, heading for the door.

We spent the rest of the day having a splash fight at the pond. Even as a twenty year old mutant, I still act like a child.

_I had NO idea Mort was Tickleish..._

**

* * *

**

Morty!

You know, in all my years at th' Brotherhood, I questioned myself as to why I never learned if we had a pool or not. But th' next day, th' weird thought had disapeared. Because now, I sat in th' cockpit of th' helicopter, listening in to Magneto's plan.

"...There is a new document about to be signed for Mutant Registration. And a very important official is in Washington D.C. for the signing. His name is Richard Wynn, and he is staying at the Hyatt hotel. Tonight is the signing. And our mission is," I heard him take a dramatic pause. "is to get him, before he get's there." "And stop the Signing." I heard Mystique say. "Exactly." Magneto answered. "Also, I said that the X-Men could possibly be there." "No problem!" I heard Kailen interject. "We'll beat 'em, no problem!" "Dude you can't even beat one of your own." Pyro muttered I glanced back and saw Kailen cross his legs, Serah an' John erupted in laughter. I snorted from my seat.

It wos 'bout, I dunno, round 6 o'clock. But it wos heading into December, so night came quicker. But as we landed and started to head our way to th' Hyatt hotel, which had an amazing veiw of the Washington Monument. We snuck in behind the building, Magneto began to hover up and away from us, heading to what wos th' floor tha' this Rich guy wos staying on. He should be just about ready to leave. kailen cracked his knuckles. "Let's go already!"

We were supposed to stand gaurd. Magneto felt he could handle killing this guy alone. Probably wanted to go off on one of those tangents about fear he liked so much. Kinda weirded me out though.

We headed into the lobby, which was rather large. It had a cafe on one side where people could eat breakfast or dinner, a small souvenier shop, and of course, the counter where people checked in and out. No one was there. And it was rather dark. But each of stationed ourselves in a different corner of the lobby. Mystique sat near th' lightswitch, in case we needed to see wot wos going on.

There wos a pause. Then, a wild screaming wind kicked open the doors into th' Hotel.

_Time to party..._

I waited, in th' dark I saw six shadows make there way across th' lobby. After a few seconds I heard a voice.

"...Split up..."

_Now! _

I kicked off from th' ground as th' lights flicked on.

**

* * *

**

Serah

I hopped in front of Cyclops. I kissed the air. "Miss me?" "How did-" "Yes yes, i'm back. Surprised to see me?" he gaped. "Oh come on cyke, I missed you." I grinned. "Didn't you miss me?" he grunted. "Not one bit." His hand went to his visor, my mouth opened, sliming his hand. It closed shut in a permanant fist. He growled and launched himself at me. I blocked a punch to my head. "Now your getting into the spirit!" I kicked out at him, hitting his thigh, he fell sideways. "Come on! I know your better then that!" I hunched down near him. "How would Jeanie feel if she saw you now?"

He growled, and rolled sideways, grabbing my shoulders. "Don't talk about her! You don't even KNOW how I felt about her..." I pushed him back. "Oh really?" I panted, trying to keep him back. "Think I don't know what 'love' is?" I glanced at Mort. Who was stuck in a feirce battle with Storm. He glanced as well. "Just cause were on different teams, doesn't mean we can't feel." I lifted my foot, kicking him in the stomach, he fell backwards a few feet, knocking the breath out of him. I took my chance to look around.

Mystique was trying desperatly to lock on to Nightcrawler, who seemed to have the upper hand as he Bamf!ed around her, leaving a large cloud of smelly blue smoke in his wake. She seemed almost, reluctant though.

Sabretooth was, like anyone could have guessed, grappling with Wolverine. Pyro was tossing flames at Iceman, who had a large ice wall in between them.

For the first time I saw Kailen in battle. He was picking up anything heavy he could find and chucking them at Collosus, who was dodging and simply smacking them away.

Toad leapt in my direction. "Having a good time?" "It's interesting! Wanna switch?" "Sure!" he jumped over to Cyclops, and I started over to Storm.

She launched at me, I jumped over her, sending her rolling over her head. She got back up, and her eyes started to glow white, and I felt a freezing wind blow over me. I shuddered. It was so COLD all of a sudden. I shivered. "What are you-" It hit me when the snow started to fall. She knew I was part amphibian. She knew I was sensitive to cold. She was sick of me, and Mort. She was trying to KILL me.

I shook my head. "I-I thought the X-Men weren't allowed to k-kill..." "I'll make an exception."

I fell to my knees, hugging my sides. It was so cold. I felt the snow that swirled around me bite at my face and fingers. Like tiny bees. My hair whipped across my face, I felt it glaze over with frost, like a hard metal cap had frozen to my head.

I shuddered, all around me was whiteness. No color. Just a single dark shadow in front of me where I knew Storm was, controlling the blizzard. I leaned over, coughing, trying to breath. It was too cold. Then, I looked up weakly. I saw one thing, another shadow flew in front of the other shadow, and the storm stopped.

I sat there, shivering in the snow, for what seemed like forever. When I felt warm enough, or at least less numb, I stood up, still shivering. It was darker in the place, and in a corner I saw the roaring fire Pyro had made to fight with Iceman. I heard growling and snarling in another corner, Sabretooth and Wolverine, no doubt, the many Bamf's gave away who was in the other corner, and lots of crashes from another turned the vision of Kailen in my head. But where was...

_There! _

A red beam lanced through the gloom, and an icky sounding sqeulching noise meant that Mort was handling Cyclops. But, where was Storm? I glanced around, there, on the floor by the small mound of snow, which was starting to melt, she lay sprawled on her back, a small line of blood trickling from her forehead. I glanced around. What had happened? I paused, the elevator door flew open, and Magneto hovered through, a grim smile on his face. I heard someone call retreat, I think it might have been Mystique, the battle was over. We'd won. Everyone but me and Magneto attempted to break off from the other fighter, and race to the door, Mystique was first to just, race off. Like she really didn't want to fight the teleporter.

I'd have to ask her about that someday.

I ran out, catching up to Mort. We ran to the helicopter in silence. I wasn't sure why. But he looked kinda freaked. When we reached the Helicopter and piled in, not very, well... Professional. But, hey, whatever. I hopped into the other pilot seat next to Mort as we began to rise.

I stared at him as we moved through the air silently. Kailen had taken up a conversation with Magneto about how the X-Men were pansies... And i'm pretty sure that Erik was just putting up with him. "Are you ok?" "Fine." He said that a bit too quickly. "... You knocked Storm out didn't you?" "... Yeah." "You were worried about me?" "... Course I wos." "Thanks." I put my hand over his, which was on the controller. "You saved my butt." "You'd do th' same for me... Right?" "Of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I know I know. I'm an old cornball. But hey, I was really touched. No boy had ever looked at me without thinking: _'Weirdo'_ and I knew that. So when I say, we lived happily ever after, i'm not saying we settled down to a nice house in the country with about three kids and an old grandparent who liked cookies and played with the kids so we could do parental stuff. I'm saying we were pretty much like an other couple.

Except we fight in a war. And i'm fine with that. If it means being stuck with him forever.

_

* * *

_

_Fin_

**Cough... I AM A CORNBALL! **

So behold. What do you all think? -waits for anything--cricketcricket-

**... Hello?  
**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**And Happy Hanukkah, Krazy Kwanza, a Tip-top Tet, and a solemn, dignified Ramadan. **

This is my gift to you all, probably a ver Cornball old-school Romance, but hey, It's what I do.

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! -sobs- I GOT SO LAZY! I AM SORRY! **

**oh and happy B-Day to me about... A week ago. On the 19th... -.-;;; **

Well... Because mostly everyone said doing a Child story for Mort/Serah would be good.. I'm gonna take a crack at it k? I hope i don't screw up dismally...

**TTFN! **

-Blitzy


	21. The Updates

**OK. Thought i'd give you all a HEADS UP.:3**

_A Ghostly New Friend_

Working on it. Would have had it done last night, but my comp was being EVIL. :K

_Sometimes You Gotta..._

Sequel to _We Meet Again_, and, _Theres another one like me. _You all said a baby story would be good, so i'm taking a crack at it! if it fails, i'll put it in the: NEVER OPEN THIS FILE AGAIN, category.

ANNNDD... I suppose, just to be NICE, I should give you all the Summary then? I've worked VERY hard thinking about what the plot should be. And i'm STILL working on the beginning bit. I'm also adding some characters. I can't help myself.PLEASE LADIES AND GENTS WELCOME THE NEWCASTMEMBERS...

Quicksilver!

Scarlet Witch!

Juggernaut!

Annndd, introducing, the newly turned evil Benedict Arnold... ((Cause I so TOTALLY feel like it. :P))

GAMBIT! -le cheer-

ok... Let's get to the summary.****

_Summary:_ Serah and the Brotherhood are back in Business, she has an... In Depth relationship with Mort and things are fine. But, sometimes relationships lead to problems. And a year later, another little issue has come up. Pregnancy. She's actually QUITE ecstatic about it. Mort still can't beleive that HE, of all people/mutants, could even HAVE children. But Raven, Wanda,and Serah are helping him cope with the shock. Everything seems fine, it's certain the kid will be a mutant. Theres just, ONE TEENY TINY problem. None of the Brotherhood are qualified to birth children. They can't go to a hospital. Who to turn to? It's with a heavy, and annoyed heart, that they all make the samechoice...

Weelll? GOOD LORD I HOPE THIS WORKS OUT...

Maid Of The Mer: It's coming up SOON, I PROMISE.

Gremblin: Annnnd the winner of Corniest story of the year goes to... ME. weee! -rejoice- you have fun with Toad! He's so COOL in that game! and I like to pretend i'm Wanda when he flirts with her. :3

Jennmel: I was never gone actually. I just got REALLY lazy, and was stuck. I was suddenly, NOT motivated. BUT I AM ALIIIVE AGAIN!

ToadMorty: YAY! Your BACK! -le Huggle- And yis, eet ees done. Better get yer reading hat fer the next one!

OHEHMGEE... Have ye all heard? i get to see Doug Jones, which i'm quite pleased about. He's gonna be at Chiller Theatre this month:3 he played Abe Sapien in Hellboy! Wonder if anyone else'll be there... ah well.

SOO, there you have it ppl! Whats coming up in the new year!

WELCOME TO2006 EVERYONE! IT'S GONNA BE A BIG YEAR!

-Blitzy


End file.
